The Borg Insurgency
by cojack
Summary: C/7. AU where the Voyager crew is assimilated by the Borg during the episode "Scorpion-Part II" and Chakotay finds himself part of the Unimatrix Zero resistance.
1. Teaser

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. AU where the Voyager crew is assimilated by the Borg during the episode "Scorpion-Part II" and Chakotay finds himself part of the Unimatrix Zero resistance.

I've decided to try something different for me and write the five AUs from "Possibilities" simultaneously. I'll post the first chapter "teaser" for each over the next few days and then go from there (expanded from what was in the original). Reviews are always welcome.

#

THE BORG INSURGENCY

Stardate 51004.7

My arm hurts. My eye. I feel detached from my body. Floating. Darkness. _Voyager_ is in danger, but I'm trapped in this sea of black.

"He's regenerating," a male voice says, sounding both distant and yet close at hand.

The voice draws me back. My senses begin to return. I feel humidity in the air and pressure on my back. I'm lying down and it's warm. I suddenly hear the murmurs of those who must be around me, as if the volume in my ears was turned on. Other indistinct sounds filter in that make me feel I'm in a forest, or a jungle. There is sunlight on my face and I can see the red in my eyelids. I feel at peace, something I haven't felt in quite some time.

"Open your eyes Commander," a female voice interrupts my thoughts. Her voice is strong, yet soothing. She seems to know me although I don't recognize the voice. Not quite anyway. But wait, there's something urgent pressing on my mind. Nagging me for attention… The Borg are attacking. _Voyager_ is in danger.

I open my eyes with a start and try to sit up. I feel different. Leaden. The young woman is gently restraining my shoulder as if to say there's no need to struggle. I look into her eyes and see sympathy and concern. She's beautiful, and although I'm sure I don't know her, she does appear vaguely familiar. It's the eyes. Her blue eyes draw me in. There are others gathered around me of many different species. Some species I know, a mix from both the alpha and delta quadrants, others are completely alien. One in particular from a species I don't recognize is kneeling down just behind the woman.

"This is pointless Annika," he says. He's the one who spoke when I first awoke. "We don't retain our memories. We should be content in this sanctuary."

"Some of us do retain fragments," the woman responds glancing over her shoulder and then returns her attention to me. My head is clearing and I remember what was going on before the blackness. A battle. The transwarp conduit had opened almost right on top of us. Too many of them.

"Where am I?" I ask. "What's happened to my ship, _Voyager_?"

The woman hesitates. "I believe _Voyager_ has been assimilated by the Borg," she states.

My worst fears have been realized. I knew it had been a mistake to ally ourselves with the Borg, but Kathryn had insisted. How could she trust the Borg? And where was I now? Who are these people who have rescued me? Were they able to rescue others from _Voyager_? I'm distracted, still groggy. The woman is studying my face. She appears human and had been called Annika. Annika? Before I could ask the many questions swirling in my head, she starts speaking again.

"Commander Chakotay," she says. She asks it almost as if it is a question.

"You know my name?"

After my reply she sighs and nods rapidly. "I do. You have also been assimilated. You are now in a virtual construct we refer to as Unimatrix Zero. Only one in a million drones have the recessive gene to come here. Before you move. Before you get up we need for you to go back and try to establish a link between here and the real world."

The man behind her stands and appears annoyed. Others in the group talk to one another in hushed tones.

"How?" I mutter, not fully understanding. There's urgency in her voice, however, and I feel compelled to help. Did she say I was assimilated? I look down at my arms and chest and see I'm wearing my uniform.

"Sometimes, when the cycle is interrupted for a newcomer, they retain pieces of knowledge of Unimatrix Zero in the real world. You have been recently assimilated. By interrupting your cycle now, you might be able to break through the drone programming and enable a way for the rest of us here to do the same."

"It will be a risk to us all," the man states irritated, but directs his comment towards the woman and not me.

How could I possibly know how to do what she asks? _Voyager_ assimilated? Its crew now drones? She places her hand again on my shoulder. She must have understood my thoughts.

"Find me when you wake," she says with urgency. "I will be on the same cube as you. Find me. Make me remember."

"Who are you?" I ask. She seems so familiar, and yet I can't place from where.

She looks down, as if embarrassed or ashamed. The man close behind her is frowning, but offers no further opposition. He's preparing something in his hands that I can't see. Finally, the woman looks back up at me, her piercing blue eyes now filled with sadness.

"You know me," she states. "I think I'm the one who assimilated you. I'm Seven of Nine, Tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One."

Seven of Nine! Yes, I now see the resemblance. As I suspected. As I knew they would do. She betrayed us, and when we returned from fluidic space, the Borg were waiting. How could Kathryn have been so reckless? "You!" I gasp.

Seven of Nine, Annika, or whoever she was pulls back. I realize I must have a look of disgust on my face now. I cannot hide the horror I feel. She seems sad and hurt.

"Let's get this over with," the man behind her says. I see now what's in his hand. It's a crudely made knife fashioned from a black stone, perhaps obsidian. He brings it up to my throat and slashes it to the side. I expect to feel pain. To feel the edge of the blade slice through my skin. But I feel nothing, or I should say, not the pain I expect.

I'm now standing in a recession. The light is dim and before me is a railing and then a great expanse. Indeterminate geometric forms and a lattice cover the far side of the space. It appears both comforting and ominous to me, but I can't explain why. There's a pulsing sound in rhythm with the brightness of the light overhead. All of it so strange, and yet familiar. And then it hits me. I know exactly where I am. My surroundings come into focus with this revelation. It's all true. I'm in a regeneration alcove on a Borg ship. My alcove. There's a voice in my head telling me something.

 _Two of One-sixteen. Regeneration not complete._

I feel heavy again, but of a different kind. I look down at my arm, and instead of a hand I see an appendage shaped like a tool. It appears to be a plasma inductor. Actually, I know it's a plasma inductor and am familiar with its function. I know I am Two of One-sixteen and I know my function. I step forward out of my alcove and look to my right. There are a dozen or more alcoves stretching to the end of the corridor. Most are filled with drones. The closest drone to me looks familiar, and then I realize why. It's Ensign Harry Kim from _Voyager_ 's crew. His black hair now gone, and a Borg instrument attached to his left eye and covering half his skull. His usual smile erased and replaced by an impassive frown. The sight of him this way makes me angry.

 _Two of One-sixteen. Regeneration not complete._

I feel a pull to move back into my alcove, but am still able it exert my will and remain where I am. It is as if my mind is split in two. The Borg can access only a portion of my thoughts and I have control over the rest. I look the other way down the corridor and see more alcoves. More _Voyager_ crew members. Tom, Vorik, Cathal. All of them tucked away in their own alcoves. Motionless. Regenerating. I have a fleeting thought to step up to them and terminate their regeneration cycles as well. But something stops me. What was it that Annika said? My situation is unique. One in a million drones have the defect to reach Unimatrix Zero, and perhaps that defect is what allows me to retain my consciousness and some level of control. It is likely the other _Voyager_ crew members don't have that ability. She asked me to establish a link between Unimatrix Zero and the real world. This is precisely what Annika was hoping for. Now what?

 _Two of One-sixteen. Regeneration not complete._

I realize I've stepped back into my alcove. Something my body just did… the other half of my mind. I need to stay hidden and gather information for now. Find out more of where I am and what has happened since _Voyager_ 's assimilation. Find Seven of Nine, or rather, find Annika buried within Seven of Nine. If I don't always comply with the Collective, the Borg would eventually become cognizant of my independent consciousness.

 _Two of One-sixteen. Regeneration not complete._

I no longer have a choice if I'm to stay hidden. I must comply. We are Borg.


	2. On the Inside

Chapter 2 – On the Inside

 _Power coupling at junction four five seven shows point three six deviation._

 _Using plasma inductor to rectify. Adjusting to compensate._

 _Feedback to distribution node unacceptable. Unable to rectify. Unit must be replaced. Thirty-seven of One-sixteen proceed to junction four five seven with new unit._

 _Cut power. Remove faulty unit. Idle._

Chakotay found he could simply observe his body's actions from the outside, letting it function as a drone almost as if it was an involuntary action, like breathing. He wondered if it was the same for other drones. Whereas he had some control over his body if he wished to exert his will, perhaps the other drones did not. Their consciousness trapped and isolated, observers only.

The cube on which Chakotay was assigned had received extensive damage in an encounter with a Species 8472 bioship at the end of the war. It was this cube that was waiting for _Voyager_ when it exited fluidic space, and it was this cube that overpowered _Voyager_ 's defenses and assimilated the crew. It almost didn't happen. Sixty-eight percent of the exterior superstructure had been damaged and needed to be replaced while a full fifty-seven percent of the cube's systems needed repair and eighty-two percent of the drones disposed. By all accounts, it shouldn't have been there and perhaps _Voyager_ would have escaped Borg space unscathed. But it was, and so here Chakotay was now a drone.

As it was, the Borg now had ample time to make repairs across its realm and periphery and within the fleet. The weapon _Voyager_ developed to combat Species 8472 was assimilated when _Voyager_ was taken by this vessel and quickly mass produced and deployed by the Borg in their war with the aliens from fluidic space. Weapons of mass destruction were deployed and the results were devastating. The war was now over. Although the Borg was ultimately unsuccessful in assimilating the distinctive biological and technological attributes of Species 8472, it had survived the encounter and conflict. Now it was time to recover and grow stronger from the experience.

 _Eighty-one of One-sixteen requires access to junction._

 _Transport enhancer requires testing._

 _Assist. Evaluating._

For the most part, he worked with the rest of the _Voyager_ crew, just one drone of a group of one hundred and sixteen. It was difficult seeing them all this way. Mindless automatons. There were many he still hadn't seen from the larger group. Most notably Kathryn, Tuvok, and B'Elanna from the senior staff. Chakotay wondered if there was a way for him to reach out through the Hive Mind to sense their presence. If so, would he be exposing himself to unwanted attention? The fact that his designation was Two of One-sixteen seemed to indicate that Kathryn had survived. Of course, not everyone survived the Borg assimilation. If one hundred and sixteen was an indication of the remaining size of the _Voyager_ crew, more than a dozen were missing and probably killed. In Unimatrix Zero, he was the only _Voyager_ crew member.

Perhaps, however, not all was lost. Some of those not assimilated may have escaped. On his second day in the cube, he and a group of three others encountered another drone that had become disconnected from the Hive Mind. It was clear this drone was trying to avoid contact and detection. In retrospect, Chakotay was glad he hadn't been the one to restrain the errant drone and inject it with new nanoprobes. It did make him wonder, however, just how the drone had become disconnected in the first place and how long he had gone before being reassimilated. Perhaps some from _Voyager_ were able to evade detection. If Chakotay really did exert his will, would the Borg notice or figure he was just another drone who had gone bad and would be dealt with when the time suited. Might there be a way to change that for other _Voyager_ crew members who were assimilated as Annika suggests? With any luck, Chakotay would find out.

Annika had discussed their plans with Chakotay. The war with Species 8472 had strengthened the resolve of many of those in Unimatrix Zero into taking action. Annika was among the group who felt the days of Unimatrix Zero staying hidden were numbered. Once the drones were able to retain their memories in the real world, as Chakotay could now, they would attempt to destroy the Vinculum on each Borg vessel. It was the Vinculum that bound the drones to the Hive Mind and the greater Collective. If many of them were successful, it was possible a good fraction of the Borg would be freed and could mount an insurgency. A Borg civil war.

 _Evaluation complete. Disseminating._

 _Estimated time two minutes until return of Thirty-seven of One-sixteen. Idle._

Chakotay glanced about the corridor. The cube structure itself initiated many of the required repairs, almost as if it were alive as well. Beams would bend and reform into the correct lattice. A function of a type of nanoprobe that permeated the entire vessel. Much of the intricate work, however, was done by the drones. There was no training involved. The group of _Voyager_ drones were fully part of the Hive Mind and were directed what to do. Although Chakotay was aware of the Hive Mind's contemplations, and could listen in as it were to what was going on, it was clear individual drones were not exposed to the entirely of the Hive Mind's thoughts. It might be overwhelming otherwise. The thoughts filtered through involved what was needed, and Chakotay decided the drones essentially operated on a need-to-know basis. Just a small cog in a much greater whole. And again, Chakotay didn't want to go searching for information within the Hive Mind in case that would divulge his individuality.

Occasionally there was interactions with other drone groups. During those times he would be watchful to see if Annika was among them. It was always the first question she asked whenever he started his regeneration cycle. Her cycle appeared to start and end about an hour before his. So far, however, he had not seen her nor did he even know if she was on the same cube as he. He was also waiting to discover the location of this cube's Central Plexus, the key communications node to the Hive Mind and greater Collective, and of course the Vinculum. When the time came, that knowledge would be crucial. Five days had already passed.

 _Accept new power coupling unit from Thirty-seven of One-sixteen and exchange for faulty unit for reintegration._

 _Install new unit. Relay to junction four five six. Relay to junction four five eight. Relay to junction four six seven. Relay to junction four four seven…_

 _Discharge detected. Damage to right terminal manipulator. Nonfunctional. Proceed to drone repair._

That hurt. At first Chakotay was surprised that drones felt pain. Pain, however, was simply another sensory input that the Borg utilized, so he was now used to it. He was mostly aware of his own body's senses and not those of other drones. Vision, hearing, touch, smell and even taste were all useful, and multiplied by billions of drones and the additional senses of the ships themselves with both conventional sensors and those provided by the trillions of nanoprobes, the Borg had a formidable sensory input web indeed.

He became aware that he was moving into a section of the cube he had never been before. Drone repair. This was the first instance where something happened to him that couldn't be repaired by the nanoprobes in his bloodstream. It involved damage to a non-biological component of the manipulator on his right arm. It felt as if his hand still existed encased inside the manipulator, but he couldn't be certain. In many cases a limb or portion of a drone's limb was amputated to allow a manipulator or appendage to function more properly.

Chakotay now entered a large room. On one wall were dozens of chambers he could see, and perhaps many more further off where the wall angled away. For a second it was hard to discern their intention, but then in a few of the chambers he saw infant humanoids suspended and tethered by what looked like an umbilical cord. It was clear these were artificial wombs, perhaps even maturation chambers by their size.

Throughout the room there were forty or so tables he could see, and on each there was a drone. There were large devices hanging from the distant ceiling, and although these looked intimidating, all appeared to be inactive. At first Chakotay thought that these drones must be undergoing some sort of repair. A procession of other drones were moving between the tables and scanning. The process was limited to these scans, however, and in the short time he waited to be attended, no other interaction between the drones doing the examination and the drones on the tables was evident.

 _Extend manipulator and detach._

 _Reintegrate. Replacement required. Idle._

The drone who had examined his manipulator moved off, presumably to procure a replacement. It allowed Chakotay more time to examine the rest of the space. And then he saw her. Four tables away in the second row, there was Annika, or rather, Seven of Nine. Chakotay took and involuntary step forward. Should he try to contact her now? The group of drones scanning those on the tables were in the third row and moving away from Annika. This would be the perfect opportunity. She appeared to be idle, and it was unclear if she was regenerating or not. She wasn't in an alcove, and yet there were some cables from the table that attached to various parts of her armor. What exactly was wrong with her? He looked again at all the drones on the tables, and then something struck him. All of the drones were female. In fact, he recognized Marina Jor on the table beside Annika.

A sick feeling came over him as he realized what was happening. Was it his intuition or something overheard from the Hive Mind, he couldn't be sure, but he knew now for certain. The Borg, after all, had been decimated by its war with Species 8472. Hundreds of ships, many worlds, and billions of drones lost. The proximity of the tables to the maturation chambers was not a coincidence. Of course they would have to replenish the stock. The Borg were in no condition to assimilate that many, particularly when it was still rebuilding the fleet. Additional means were required to supplement the gains being made by the current limited assimilation.

The Borg drones were being used to conceive children, and at a certain age, these children were then transferred to the maturation chambers. There was perhaps a hundred chambers in this area alone. In a little over a year, millions of new drones would be formed throughout the Borg realm and then the Borg could expand into new territory and assimilate whole worlds. The alpha quadrant was ripe for annexation. Hundreds of worlds blissfully unaware of the impeding threat and with billions of potential drones. In a decade, the Borg would be back to its pre-war strength.

Something else echoed in Chakotay's mind as he gazed with horror on this spectacle. Words that were both familiar and ominous.

Resistance is futile.

#

Author's note: I guess the consensus is that third person is the way to go. Again, I was pleased with how the teaser turned out, having done nothing like that before, but it's also much more difficult writing in first person/present tense anyway. This one was actually my favorite premise of the five. Hope it gains some more interest and reviews.


	3. Resistance

Chapter 3 – Resistance

Chakotay stepped into his regeneration alcove and closed his eyes. Almost immediately he was transported to Unimatrix Zero. It was strange, not really needing sleep. Much of the day he observed his actions as a drone on the cube and then he returned to this refuge. He looked forward to his time in Unimatrix Zero. It was peaceful and comfortable… and of course Annika was waiting there for him. She was alone this time sitting on a flat rock at the edge of the clearing.

"Where's Axum?" Chakotay asked. For the past five days, he had never been far from Annika. Close, but not together. Chakotay suspected that Axum and Annika were in some sort of relationship, although it was never mentioned and appeared strained. It was perhaps due to their differing opinion on the future of Unimatrix Zero. Axum and a few others were not convinced establishing a link with the real world was desirable and didn't want to upset the balance and possibly expose Unimatrix Zero to the Hive Mind while Annika and the rest were willing to take that chance. With billions of drones killed during the war with Species 8472, thousands of drones with the recessive mutation were also killed, and thus disappeared from Unimatrix Zero. People would end their regeneration and never return. It was a harrowing time, accentuated by their lack of control. The people here could do nothing but wait and possibly be next.

Annika didn't answer at first, but there was sadness in her eyes. She and Axum had apparently been together for six years. At least as close as you could get to someone else in Unimatrix Zero. "He's with the others," she finally said. "At the gathering place."

"It's good to see you," Chakotay responded. "I have some news."

"We do too," she said, perking up. "A new development. We're not sure what it means. Come, let's go to the others." She reached out and took hold of Chakotay's hand, having him help her up..

Chakotay wondered again if everyone's perception was the same and how exactly the details of Unimatrix Zero were controlled. Not consciously, but obviously each of them had some sort of control. After the first day, he no longer dressed in a Star Fleet uniform but rather some casual clothes that were his preference when off duty. He must have made this choice on some level. Also, where he happened to enter Unimatrix Zero stayed the same, although why he would appear there each time while others appeared in different places remained unknown. In any event, it was a few minutes' walk to the gathering place.

There was a group of several hundred when they arrived. Ever since Chakotay's appearance in Unimatrix Zero and link to the real world, the numbers were swelling, but for today not as many as usual. Chakotay also noticed that Laura was not there for the first time since his arrival in Unimatrix Zero. They had served together when fresh out of the Academy and it was quite a shock for Chakotay to meet her here. Tarps were hung between trees to provide shade, and lights set up underneath for when it was night. It was evening twilight now and the lights had yet to come on.

"Ah, Chakotay," Korok said with a grin when Chakotay and Annika moved through the crowd and arrived at the central area. Korok was one of the leaders in Unimatrix Zero. The Klingon warrior was dressed in his full battle armor. "What news do you bring?" Other conversations about the compound quieted and peopled moved in closer to hear.

"I've located Annika in my cube," Chakotay said and Annika turned to him quickly, her eyes beaming. Axum was nearby leaning up against a tree at the perimeter of the area, and didn't seem pleased with the news. With Annika at Chakotay's shoulder, it suddenly occurred to Chakotay that it was possible Axum was jealous.

"Excellent!" Korok bellowed and slapped Chakotay on the back. "What of the Central Plexus? Have you discovered its location on your cube?"

"Not yet."

Murmurs began amongst those gathered as they discussed this development.

"If we're going through with this," Axum interjected, "we need to not only know the location of the Central Plexus but be sure that Chakotay has access to it." He didn't step any closer, but the crowd kept their distance enough for him to be part of the central group.

"I have been a drone for eighteen years," Annika interjected, obviously excited by the news. "When I am able to retain my memories between Unimatrix Zero and the real world, I am certain I will know the location and I can do it."

"We are close," Korok said and turned to Axum. "Chakotay should inject Annika with the virus first, and then the two of them can proceed to the Central Plexus on their cube. Have you instructed Chakotay how to develop and deliver the virus you designed?"

"Not yet," Axum replied quietly. "We were waiting for him to locate Annika."

"We must hurry," Annika said. "While Chakotay still knows where I am."

Axum frowned. "I will try to teach him during this cycle," he finally agreed. "It is a complicated procedure and it might take several cycles to learn."

"I'm a quick study," Chakotay replied.

"We need to tell the others," Korok said and turned to a few in the crowd who were standing close. "It's possible the virus will be deployed by next cycle. Go to the bay, and to the desert, and to the mountains. We need to spread the word so everyone in Unimatrix Zero is prepared when the time comes."

Chakotay looked around again. Not only was Laura missing, but also Siral, a friend of hers and another of the inner circle and regular at the gathering place during this cycle. "Where are the others?" he asked.

Annika stepped up closer. "It's the new development I was speaking of," she replied. "In the past few hours, thirty or more babies of a variety of species have entered Unimatrix Zero. Most all of them down by the harbor. A number of our group are down there caring for the infants." Chakotay reacted to this news with concern, for she added, "What is it?"

"I think I know why," he responded, but hesitated. The murmurings in the crowd ceased and some stepped closer to hear what this latest news might be. "I'm not quite sure how to say this. Where I found you. On the cube. The Borg are apparently impregnating female drones and then placing the babies into maturation chambers when they are ready."

Annika's eyes widened.

"The Borg have no honor!" Korok thundered. "We _must_ act immediately."

"It's worse," Chakotay added, struggling to gather his thoughts. "I have this feeling. I just know, They're preparing for an invasion. Into the Alpha Quadrant to assimilate more drones."

"What!"

"Not right away," Chakotay clarified. "They're building their strength internally for now. In a year, or two."

"Are you certain?"

"I haven't heard the Hive Mind's thoughts directly, as you sometimes do, but… It's hard to say. I just know."

Chakotay moved over to Annika. She looked stunned. He reached out his hands and held her shoulders. It seemed to break the spell. "I'm pregnant?" she whispered.

"I don't know for certain," Chakotay replied. "You are one of the drones I saw."

"Who's the father?" she asked and is now holding her abdomen. How could Chakotay possibly know? He regretted revealing this so bluntly and chided himself for not being more sensitive. He guided her to one of the seats under the tarps and helped her sit.

Korok followed and grabbed Chakotay's shoulder. "Go with Axum. Now. It is time to act boldly. I will comfort her." Chakotay was reluctant to go, but Annika looked up, her eyes pleading. He was overcome by one thought. He must learn the procedure so he could free her from the Hive Mind, such as it was, as quickly as he could.

Chakotay turned and saw Axum staring in his direction. He stepped up quickly to him. "Teach me the procedure."

Axum hesitated at first, but then turned towards the forest and motioned for Chakotay to follow. He walked quickly and into an area unfamiliar to Chakotay. As they walked, Chakotay wondered if Axum's relationship with Annika and apparent jealously was going to be an issue. He and Axum didn't seem to get along with each other. Chakotay could never get the image of Axum slashing his throat on that first day out of his mind. They ended up a great distance from the gathering place. It was getting dark, but up ahead Chakotay saw a clearing with lights. When they arrived, no one else was there. In the clearing, under the lights, were several flat stones, and on these stones a script. Symbols and diagrams.

"I was a genetic engineer, before being assimilated," Axum murmured.

"Is that how you developed this virus?"

He nodded. "Over the years, it's kept me busy. Made me feel I was doing something. For whatever reason, I decided to scratch out the code on these stones."

"You never expected to use it?" Chakotay said, guessing at the answer. Axum turned to Chakotay and narrowed his eyes.

"You're right," he confessed. "I never expected we'd get the chance."

"You don't seem happy about it."

He shook his head. "I'm conflicted," he replied. "I don't want to lose Annika, but I'm afraid I already have."

"I'm not your competition Axum," Chakotay said.

Axum looked at Chakotay sharply. "It's not that," he finally said. "We've been drifting apart ever since the disappearances began."

"The war with Species 8472."

He nodded again. "I don't want things to change, but it's also clear they must."

"Show me how," Chakotay said, trying to encourage him. "Show me how to free the others from the Hive Mind."

Axum turned and pointed to three of the stones. "As a drone, some of this you can simply do on your own. Program your own nanoprobes. Other commands you'll have to memorize and use a pillar console to enter in the appropriate programming."

Chakotay looked more closely at the script. "This is Borg," he commented.

"It's funny the snippets we remember from the real world and what is inaccessible to us when here in Unimatrix Zero."

Chakotay motioned to a spot on the second stone. "These are the Borg commands I need to memorize?"

"Yes." Axum pointed to the first stone. "Before that, you need to program your own nanoprobes. It's possible we could simply do that now, and it would be retained in the real world. Otherwise, you'll have to memorize this sequence as well. After using the pillar, you finalize the virus with this set of instructions." He pointed to a spot on the final stone.

"Won't that attract attention?"

Axum shrugged. "Possibly. But you are one of thousands of drones on that vessel. One of billions in the Borg. It is likely your actions will go unnoticed."

"There are periods when drones are idle. I imagine any extraneous actions I do during those times might not register with other drones or the Hive Mind."

"I would suggest then to choose an opportune time. Once you memorize the commands, I imagine you could enter them into the pillar in about five or six minutes."

"And then I find Annika and inject her with the nanoprobes?"

"Yes." Axum turned to face Chakotay. "The effect should be immediate. When the time comes, one of you will have to inject the Central Plexus in your cube. That will distribute the virus throughout the Collective and allow all of us to retain our memories after regeneration."

"And after that, each of us attempts to destroy the Vinculum on our vessels and release the other drones from the Hive Mind. Try to take over the vessel. We'll be starting an insurgency, or perhaps even a civil war."

"That's the plan," Axum said. Despite the prospects of finally being free of the Borg, he sounded defeated.

Chakotay could see Axum's dilemma. "Perhaps when this is over, you and Annika will meet in the real world. Perhaps it's not too late for the two of you."

"Perhaps," Axum responded, noncommittal.

It took most of Chakotay's regeneration cycle to memorize the procedure. When Chakotay had been a cadet, he often used this talent to cram for exams. They went through the initial procedures, in case it would carry over, but Chakotay memorized these steps as well just in case. Axum ended his cycle as they were finishing up. Chakotay still had about an hour left in his cycle, so he returned to the meeting place. There were some there he didn't recognize, their cycles being out of sync for the most part or perhaps just arrived from other parts of Unimatrix Zero. Word that they were close to deploying the virus must have spread for the crowd had grown even larger.

"Is it true?" one of those Chakotay didn't recognize asked as he approached the area. Many others around him waited expectantly for the answer.

"I have the procedures memorized," Chakotay responded. "I will try during this next cycle."

This set many into motion and they went to distribute the information. The atmosphere was electric.

Chakotay was surprised to see Annika still sitting under one of the tarps when he finally reached the gathering place. She usually ended her cycle even before Axum. It was fully dark and the lights were on. Korok was gone. Chakotay made his way to her. "Did Korok offer you any comfort?" he asked with a grin.

"In his own way," Annika replied. "I imagine my regeneration cycle has been extended because of the pregnancy."

She was probably correct. During crises, a drone's cycle might be disrupted, but typically the Borg kept to a strict schedule. Something different was obviously going on with her now. There were perhaps many others in the crowd experiencing the same thing. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand. He sat down beside her. "Are you ready to program the virus?" she asked, hopeful.

"I'll find a time during this next cycle," he said. "And then I'll find you."

Annika breathed in deeply and nodded. "Chakotay. Thank you."

Chakotay was overcome by an unexpected sensation. He didn't want to let go of her hand. For her part, Annika seemed content having her hand lay in his. The assimilation of _Voyager_ was tragic and devastating, and yet, Chakotay almost felt relieved they had been assimilated such that he could now help all those in Unimatrix Zero. More specifically, to help Annika escape. Knowing her now, he couldn't imagine it any other way.

A thought then crossed his mind. Perhaps he was Axum's competition after all.

#

Author's note: Thanks to all those who have left reviews and/or favorited/followed the five "Possibilities" stories. I'd love to hear from you some more and from others too! :)

I particularly want to thank the C/7 community leader scifiromance. I really appreciate your reviews and encouragement. I'd like to urge everyone who is not a member to join "The Commander and the Borg" community. I wonder if we could push the numbers to the top of the Star Trek Voyager community list...


	4. Awakening

Chapter 4 – Awakening

The time spent outside of Unimatrix Zero usually passed instantaneously. Sometimes, minutes to days later, fragments from the real world would surface, although these recollections were fleeting at best. She often thought it ironic. Her consciousness resided in the dreamscape of the forest while the real world was remembered only as fragmented dreams. Over eighteen years, she had built up an idea of what it was like to be a drone. Of her life in the real world. That's how she knew her current designation, and other disconnected details such as the assimilation of _Voyager_. She usually had a sense of when her regeneration cycle was ending. A skip in her consciousness. A blink of the eye… but this was different. There were other voices in her head now, but hadn't she just been speaking with Javin at the meeting place?

Annika was looking in a mirror. Behind her was a mirror as well, and reflections of herself multiplied and diminished into infinity. She was mostly as she knew herself from Unimatrix Zero, but also the child she once was and the Borg drone she had become. Side by side and together in the many reflections. She closed her eyes and reopened them. More in focus now. Of the real world. Of what she truly looked like outside of Unimatrix Zero. The Borg drone with gray skin and armor, no hair and no smile.

And yet again this was different. Neither real nor a dream, but rather a twilight between the two. The voices were getting louder, but still indistinct. The reflections in the mirrors shimmered and coalesced into a single image. She was Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. She was part of a great consciousness with a singular and expansive purpose. A drive for perfection. Order over chaos. All sentient life working to achieve the same goal and not in conflict. An end of conflict. Was that not perfect? Galactic peace.

"Annika. Wake up!"

A voice interrupted her thoughts. Soft, yet urgent. More defined than the indistinct cacophony of the background voices. Yes, she was also Annika. Annika Hansen. The scared little girl on the ship and the confident grown woman in the forest. She had vaguely recognized the voice. The part of her mind who was Annika and the part of her mind who was Seven of Nine. Was the voice her own or someone else? Something important was on the tip of her mind, the part that was Annika, but remained elusive. Something she needed to remember, but the other voices were now distracting. Billions of voices…

"Annika!" Chakotay said again slightly louder. He glanced around nervously to make sure none of the other drones nearby turned towards them. He was getting anxious, uncertain when the Hive Mind would become conscious of what he was doing and try to stop him. Did the Hive Mind have the ability to overpower his consciousness? Use his body against his will? The thought made him recoil. Chakotay had waited until near the end of his cycle and then purposefully damaged his manipulator to be sent to drone repair once again. After the repair was complete, he disregarding the ever present instructions from the Collective. He shut out the voices of the Hive Mind. Annika was right where he expected her to be. When the medical drones were far enough away, he had moved over to her and injected her with the reprogrammed nanoprobes. Now she had them as well. Somehow, he thought the effect would be instantaneous, but she still lay unconscious before him as if regenerating. Had he remembered the sequence correctly?

Chakotay looked about again but still none of the other drones were taking notice of his presence. He reached out to touch Annika's shoulder. To shake her awake. Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed his arm in a vicelike grip. Her eyes were now open and glaring at him. There was uncertainty in her face. For a terrifying second, Chakotay only saw the drone there behind those blazing eyes and not Annika. Suddenly, however, her eyes softened in recognition.

"Chakotay," Annika whispered. She smiled ever so slightly and then looked at her hand as if it wasn't a part of her body and released her grip.

The virus had worked. Chakotay started disconnecting various tubes and wires that tethered Annika to the table she was laying on. "There's no time to lose. We must go and find the Central Plexus before we are discovered."

Annika hesitated for a moment but then nodded slowly and began helping Chakotay extradite herself from the table. The Central Plexus. She tried to remember where that might be. Towards the center of the cube. Memories from the half of her mind she had been cut off from in Unimatrix Zero flooded into her consciousness. The beauty and the horror of it all. Or was it the other way around. Were the memories of Unimatrix Zero becoming manifest to her drone consciousness? Was it the same or were they still different? A thought suddenly occurred to her as she sat up, the top half of her body now free. "This is not our original cube," she said hesitantly.

Chakotay paused. "What do you mean?"

"Our cube was destroyed protecting _Voyager_ ," she continued. "In our war with Species 8472."

"But aren't all cubes the same?" Chakotay asked.

Seven of Nine had been on eleven different Borg vessels in her eighteen years with the Borg. In that time she had five different designations, Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One the most recent. The other eight drones were now gone, and so it was likely she would be redesignated. No longer as close to the Queen in Unimatrix Zero-One. She shook her head. But of course that was irrelevant. Her name was Annika. Her _real_ name. Wasn't it? What was it that Chakotay just asked her?

"Annika," Chakotay said. He was holding her by the shoulders. Annika focused on his face. Behind the Borg appendages and facade, there was a look of concern. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's…" Annika began, but then looked about. One of her eyes was cybernetic, giving her a distorted, and yet enhanced view of her surroundings. It was both familiar and repulsive. The room was as Chakotay had described. The maturation chambers filled one wall. Many were now filled with babies at various stages of development. Around her were tables identical to the one she was on, and on each of them was a drone. "It's disorienting," she finally managed. "I have to integrate two lifetimes of memories and experiences. It's hard to combine the two, and yet, it's also hard to keep them separate."

Chakotay helped her off the table. When planning all this, the insurgents hadn't considered Annika would have trouble integrating her drone self with her personality from Unimatrix Zero. For those with a lifetime of experience before being assimilated, it might not have been an issue, but for Annika, she was assimilated as a child. They had precious little time and had assumed Annika would have no trouble in guiding the two of them to the Central Plexus to release the virus into the Collective. That seemed uncertain now. Chakotay felt they had to get as far away as possible from this place to limit their interaction with other drones, so he moved with purpose to the exit.

Drone repair was off the inner equatorial walkway of the cube. Chakotay led Annika towards the periphery to an area he knew was less populated with drones. He had been in the area only once before. There were several intersecting corridors with regeneration alcoves that were still in need of power, and of drones. It was near here where he and the other drones from _Voyager_ had found the errant drone a few days earlier.

"I understand," Annika said suddenly at an intersection of two corridors. She stopped walking.

"What do you understand?" Chakotay asked.

"The Borg's idea of perfection," Annika replied.

"Perfection?" Chakotay spat back. "There's nothing perfect about the Borg. The Borg conquer and assimilate. They rob billions of their freedom and individuality."

"They replace chaos with order," Annika said. Conflicting emotions played across her face. "Species 118. They practiced infanticide. For gender selection or just for convenience, they killed billions of their own children. Cutting off their heads or simply crushing them with a medical instrument." She appeared horrified by the prospect. Her hands were resting on her abdomen. Chakotay realized with a start that Annika was probably pregnant and she must have just realized the same thing. A new life within her. "The Borg put an end to that when Species 118 was defeated. Every drone is cherished as part of a greater whole. One body."

"The Borg freely sacrifice drones to serve their needs…"

"Species 938," Annika interrupted. "They promoted euthanasia of the elderly and infirmed of their species. The basic necessities of life and medical care were free to all from birth but distributed based on your ability to contribute to the greater society. The leaders became a ruling elite and apportioned the care and resources as they saw fit. Suicide for lesser groups was legal and encouraged. They touted these as basic rights." Again, it was clear Annika was repulsed by these thoughts, and Chakotay couldn't blame her. There were too many examples from the worlds of the Federation where individual freedoms were sacrificed for material security. "When Species 938 fell, the Borg stopped that as well. All drones are treated equally. There is no elite or favored class."

Chakotay stepped up to Annika. The integration of her consciousness from Unimatrix Zero and that of being a Borg drone was affecting her judgement. The morals of those in Unimatrix Zero inappropriately applied to the Borg. Again, something they hadn't anticipated, and she was now wrestling internally with the conflict. Equality as a drone with the Borg came at a steep price. Chakotay had to be the voice of reason. "The Borg may have stopped those atrocities, but then replaced them with atrocities of their own. When individual liberties and the laws that protect those liberties are eliminated, an authoritarian tyranny emerges. It is always the end result no matter how well intentioned it is at the start."

"I know… but…" Annika started hesitantly. She knew the histories of many worlds from across the Galaxy. She looked down, recalling these memories and images from being a drone. A warehouse of pain and suffering assimilated and witnessed by the Borg. "Oftentimes those laws do not exist or are distorted," she said.

Chakotay had to end this somehow. They didn't have time for a philosophical debate. "For the Borg, there is no sanctity of life. A drone is discarded by the Borg as easily as cutting a fingernail for us. The Borg wipe out entire civilizations and take away the free will of billions of individuals," he argued.

"The Hive Mind has free will," Annika replied uncertainly. "The civilizations are assimilated and individuals become part of a greater whole with a greater purpose."

"It may be true that all drones are equal," Chakotay countered. "But again, the sacredness of individual lives is completely missing. Annika. You know that. There is no choice as a drone, and the preciousness of an individual life that comes from having a choice is gone."

"But the horror of what individuals are capable of," Annika persisted.

"Species and societies are constantly growing and maturing. Those aberrations that you speak of are in time eliminated. There are positive examples in our history of that taking place as well. It's better than the alternative. The tyranny of the Borg. We have to accept the good and the bad together, and then work to eliminate the bad. Regardless, the bad that still exists does not excuse the Borg from the horrors they inflict on the rest of us."

"The ends don't justify the means…"

"Exactly."

Annika closed her eyes and reached out to touch Chakotay's shoulder. "I know," she whispered. "I know all those things. Believe me, the Borg has been the enemy and a boogie man to me for eighteen years. I guess I just never took the time to try and understood the Hive Mind's motivation before. And now to get it all at once." She sighed and shook her head as if to clear it of something unpleasant. "I understand," she added, mirroring what she had said at the beginning. "It's a disturbing revelation. I think the Borg believe they are doing the right thing. Bringing about order within a universe in chaos."

Chakotay remembered his experience with the cooperative of ex-drones who chose to reassimilate back into a Hive Mind to restore order within their group. He had also never truly considered what motived the Borg before, but realized Annika's assessment was probably correct. "The Borg are wrong and we have every right to resist," Chakotay said. "I have no wish to live as a drone, and I believe that is true for the majority of drones."

Annika was shaking her head. "Not all," she replied. "There will be some drones who resist us. Even without the Hive Mind."

Again, Chakotay suspected Annika was correct in her assessment. It would matter little, however, if they weren't able to deploy the virus in the first place. He looked about, but they were still alone with no other drones in sight. Overhead, an energy conduit began pulsing methodically. It was likely this section was either being repaired or would soon be repaired. "We need to find the Central Plexus. The hundreds of drones in Unimatrix Zero are depending on us."

Annika nodded quickly. With a better understanding of what made the Borg tick, she was able to put the drone portion of her mind away, as if sliding it nicely into a far corner. Whether it would stay there or not was anyone's guess. She looked down both corridors and then pointed to the one leading deeper into the cube. "The Plexus is usually located close to the center of a cube of this design," she said and started moving. Chakotay quickly followed.

They encountered their first drone as they neared the central ring. The drone passed them without incident, although Annika was visibly shaken. Soon afterwards Annika was able to pass through a force field while entering a shaft that would allow access to a different level, but Chakotay was stopped by the same field.

"You go," Chakotay said. "Meet me back here when it is done and we'll then find the Vinculum."

Annika passed back through the field. "No. We go together." She reached up and injected Chakotay with nanoprobles, and then started moving again. Chakotay followed and had no trouble with the field this time. That was easier than he thought. They moved up two levels and then started down another corridor. "Besides, the Vinculum is probably located close to the Plexus Chamber," Annika said over her shoulder.

 _What are you doing?_

Annika stopped abruptly and turned to face Chakotay. Chakotay nearly collided with her. Annika looked up and down the corridor and Chakotay did the same. They were still alone. "What's wrong?" Chakotay asked.

Annika looked concerned. "Did you just say something?"

Chakotay shook his head. He glanced back down the corridor to examine the alcoves they had just passed, but all of them were empty and many needed repairs.

Annika hesitated for a moment more, but then turned to start moving forward once again.

 _Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One. I've missed you. What are you doing?_

This time Annika heard the voice clearly. Soft and fluid like honey, a singular voice over the rest. The sound of it made her freeze. As a drone, it was never a good thing to be singled out by that voice. Whether in person or by trans-subspace across thousands of parsecs. She had been assigned to Unimatrix Zero-One and knew it well. Annika couldn't bring herself to move. It was, after all, the Borg Queen.

"Where do we go from here?" Chakotay asked, uncertain why Annika had stopped again. They weren't near a junction and there appeared to be no obstacles in their path. It was a section of the cube he had never been in before, but he suspected they were close.

 _Who is that with you? I can't seem to hear his thoughts. How is this possible?_

"The Queen," Annika said to Chakotay through clenched teeth. "She's in my mind." Suddenly Annika reached out and grabbed Chakotay's shoulders to bring him closer. It was the Queen acting through her, wanting to get a better look. She turned her head away even as her arms and hands drew him in. "Turn away!" she shouted. "Don't face me!" Annika wasn't sure if the Queen knowing Chakotay's identity would even matter, but she acted out of impulse and wanted to protect him. She was able to remove her hands with great effort and turned herself to face the wall of the corridor.

 _Why do you resist? More importantly, how are you resisting? You are conflicted. Come back to us and feel at peace. Comply._

The Queen's voice was melodic and soothing. It would be so easy to just let go. A part of her wanted to let go. Annika closed her eyes.

 _I can tell you are upset. There is something weighing heavily on your mind. Your… friends. What is this Unimatrix Zero?_

"I can't block her out!" Annika said desperately.

Chakotay was now behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "Run," he urged. "We're out of time. Just run."

Annika did what Chakotay asked. She started down the corridor with Chakotay still holding her shoulders from behind. They were in one of the ring corridors that circled the center of the cube. The warp engines and trans-warp drive occupied the exact center, but if she was correct, the Central Plexus was just a few steps away on this level.

 _Why do you want to go to the Central Plexus?_

"Get out of my head!" Annika screamed.

 _Tell me what I want to know. You know you want to. Let go and let us help you._

Chakotay was still holding her and moving her forward. She turned left and through another force field into a room. She stopped and started gasping. Not from the exertion, but from the mental strain of trying to resist the Queen and the Hive Mind. In the center of the chamber was a cubical structure with energy conduits feeding all eight vertices of the cube. The Central Plexus Chamber. The device connected the cube to the rest of the Collective. In a way, it was the Hive Mind's equivalent to a brain, or perhaps a better analogy would be a single complicated synapse within a vast brain that spanned trans-subspace. On one side of the device and blocking their way were two drones.

 _Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One. Disable the aberrant drone who is with you and rejoin your family. There is nowhere else to go. We can help both of you._

Annika slowly turned to face Chakotay. Her hands began to reach out, but then started to shake. She cried out. Chakotay watched helplessly as Annika and the Hive Mind battled for control over her body.

 _You disappoint me._

Suddenly Annika reached her hands up to her head instead and cried out again. She dropped to her knees and then to the floor in a fetal position. Chakotay stared at her for a moment, but didn't have time to assess her condition. The two other drones stepped towards him. He backed away, but moved quickly off to the right to remain inside the Plexus chamber, working his way around the device. The other two drones stepped over Annika and continued their pursuit.

He would have to somehow disable the drones to give him time to gain access to the Central Plexus. It would take several seconds to remove one of the faces to be able to inject the nanoprobes and virus into the device. Several seconds he wouldn't have if these drones were still functioning. It was likely more drones were on the way, so he couldn't delay any longer.

Chakotay lunged towards the drone he judged to be the smaller of the two. His momentum carried both of them forward and onto the floor. Chakotay fell on top of the other drone with his full weight on the drone's chest armor. The drone, however, remained undamaged and tried to wrap his arm and manipulator about Chakotay's torso, but Chakotay was too fast and stood up just in time to block a blow from the second drone who had moved up next to him. He crouched down and swung one of his legs around in an attempt to hit the back of the second drone's knees and bring him down as well. It was only partially successful. The second drone stumbled back to try and regain his balance, but this gave Chakotay time to land on the first drone again to keep him on the floor. That did something as sparks erupted from a cybernetic component on the drone's chest. The drone on the floor still twitched, but didn't attempt to get up. Now facing down a single opponent, Chakotay's boxing skills served him well. He engaged the second drone and incapacitated him in short order. He turned towards the nearest panel into the Central Plexus. He started to unhook the latches and didn't see the two new drones enter the chamber until it was too late.

Annika had witnessed the final moments of the initial fight between Chakotay and the first two drones and saw the other two drones enter the chamber, but was unable to warn Chakotay in time. They grabbed Chakotay and wrestled him to the floor. Her head throbbed with pain, but she tried to ignore it. She needed to join the fight and save Chakotay, but then she noticed above her and close by was one of the faces of the Central Plexus. She made a decision. She stood up quickly and disengaged the latches that held this face's panel in place. She heard Chakotay gasp and some movement off to the side, but had no time to look. If she was going to accomplish their goal, she had just seconds.

They grabbed her from behind, but her tubules had injected the nanoprobes successfully. More drones were arriving into the chamber and outside in the corridor. One of the drones pulled her over and forced her to the floor beside Chakotay. He lay in a heap, unconscious. His body bent in an awkward position. She reached out and touched his face, an angry gash across his cheek oozed blood.

 _What have you done?_

 _#_

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have left reviews, favorited or followed one or more of my stories. Not sure if this chapter is quite ready, but it will have to do. I'll be unable to update for the next few weeks and will pick up again sometime in July.


	5. Fractured

Chapter 5 – Fractured

The drones led Annika out of the Central Plexus chamber. She could hear Chakotay's body being dragged behind them, still unconscious. She felt a knot of pain, uncertain as to the extent of his injuries. At least he had still been breathing. They took her just a short distance and into another nearby room. Upon entering, the Borg Queen stood before them. It took Annika a moment to realize the queen's presence was only by a sophisticated holographic projection. Indeed, the queen was likely hundreds of light years away seeing a similar projection of her in a comparable room in another Borg vessel. Chakotay's body was dumped at Seven's feet and the drones that brought them there withdrew to just outside the entrance. Annika's eyes widened when she noticed what was a short distance behind the queen… the Vinculum. This is where she and Chakotay had intended to go. The Vinculum connected the drones on the cube with each other, and once destroyed, would free them all from the grip of the Hive Mind.

Annika knelt down to examine Chakotay once more, her mind now racing. If she rushed towards the Vinculum, could she disable or destroy it before the drones at the door disabled her? The Borg queen stepped forward and knelt close by as well, shaking her head slowly. "A shame," she purred. "Such a handsome physical specimen. You must care for him greatly. To have sacrificed everything." The Borg queen reached out as if to cradle Chakotay's head, but of course the projection had no physical substance.

"What do you want?" Annika hissed, resisting the urge to bat the queen's hand away, knowing it would pass through nothing but air. She was surprised by the anger that welled up inside her. The queen's attention was on Chakotay, and so Annika glanced up quickly towards the Vinculum. It was perhaps five meters distant. The primary connections exposed above the device.

The queen tilted her head slightly and smiled. "I want to help you… Annika." She stood up slowly and looked down at them both with almost a motherly look. "I want to help you and your drone."

"That doesn't seem likely," Annika replied. She knew the queen well. She had been Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One. The lies flowed like honey, and since drones had no recourse, the inevitable tyranny that followed was the Borg. Lies, hypocrisy, duplicity and corruption that were accepted as truth by the Hive Mind itself. It deceived the drones, which had little choice anyway, but also deluded itself. The Borg thought it was moving toward perfection, a Galaxy of order and harmony, but with a foundation built on lies, it was only a matter of time before it would collapse. As with all tyrannies, it was inevitable.

"Oh but I do care. I want to ease your pain," the queen soothed. "I need for you to tell me what you have done. Then I can repair your drone and send you and him on your way."

Annika looked up startled. She would let them go?

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," the queen cooed, seeming pleased with herself. "You and your drone can be together. You can have what you want and we can part company amiably. Alternatively…" The queen now frowned. "I'll kill you both and extract what I need from your cortical nodes."

"Why don't you just do it then?" Annika snapped back, knowing that it was likely she and Chakotay would be killed either way.

"Because I care about you Annika," the queen said, acting hurt that Annika might think otherwise. Another lie, Annika thought. The queen might even believe the lie, but that doesn't make it true. The queen started to pace, her attention drawn to something else. "Something is wrong," she said. "There is a disturbance in the Hive Mind. I can no longer hear all my children." She turned back to Annika. "Is this your doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annika replied. She couldn't afford to wait any longer. The insurgency within the Collective was already starting. Drones from Unimatrix Zero were severing themselves from the Collective. The drones in this cube had to be freed while she still had the chance. She was about to jump up and sprint for the Vinculum when Chakotay stirred. The slight movement obviously caused much pain, and he moaned. Annika leaned down and placed her hand on his chest. "Be still," she whispered.

"Where are we?" Chakotay managed, his voice cracking and weak.

"In the queen's chamber," Annika replied. She resisted the urge to look at or mention the nearby Vinculum. Only moments away now and she would finish what they had intended. What they had planned together in Unimatrix Zero. Likely now they would both be killed in carrying out that plan. Her heart felt heavy and hollow. "Be still," she repeated, "you've been damaged."

The queen came up to the two of them again, kneeling as before and shaking her head. "Annika. How can you stand it? Please, let me help you both."

Suddenly the room shook. The queen stood back up and appeared to be looking at something that was not projected into the room Annika was in. With the queen distracted, now would be the time to act. Annika couldn't afford to wait any longer. She jumped up and leaped towards the Vinculum.

"A tactical sphere has engaged your cube," the queen stated incredulous, her image flickering. "I can't…"

The drones at the door entered the room, but Annika was already at the Vinculum. Trusting the armor and reinforced titanium bone grafts in her arm was enough to withstand the blow, she swung it at the base of the device where most of the connections were attached. A sharp pain shot up her arm. Some of the connections came undone, but most remained in place. It took two more hacks before all the connections were severed. By that time the queen's projection was terminated and the four drones had converged to her next to the detached Vinculum. The room shook once more, more violently this time.

She raised one arm to defend herself, the other, the one she used as an ax, hung limp. The four drones, however, stopped their advance, each now just a step away. All four looked open-mouthed at the detached Vinculum and Annika, confused and frozen in place.

#

General Korok slammed his fist against the console within the Borg tactical sphere. The Klingon warrior grinned wildly at the visual display. Residual flashes danced on the nearby cube after a direct hit of their barrage of Borg weapons against the shields. "Come around for another volley!" he shouted. Several other drones filled the cramped space, each at a different station and working under Korok's command.

"Sir," a Kazon drone said, looking up from a tactical display. "The cube's shields are collapsing. They have stopped returning fire."

Korok nodded. "Belay that order and scan for the Vinculum," he ordered.

"The cube's Vinculum is off-line," the Kazon replied.

Korok let out a hearty laugh and now hit both hands down. "Good! Prepare to beam me to the Vinculum Chamber on the cube. I will find them there."

"Sir!"

"You have command. Move to the edge of the system, scan transwarp space for other vessels and return. They will undoubtedly be here soon. I will contact you shortly."

Korok stood and touched a control on the panel beside him. The Borg transporter engaged, and a second later, he found himself within the cube's Vinculum Chamber. There were six drones present, four standing and encircling two others on the floor. All of them seemed frozen in place. He recognized the two on the floor immediately.

"Annika," he said and moved towards the group. Two of the four standing drones parted to let him pass.

Annika looked up. It took her a moment to recognize who had called her. "Korok?"

"Yes. I have taken control of a Borg tactical sphere and now we have this cube," he replied. "Together, we can search out other vessels and liberate them as well. Our insurgency will grow and the Borg will fall."

Annika looked back down at Chakotay, his head now in her lap and unconscious once more. Korok seemed to recognize the extent of Chakotay's injuries for the first time.

"We must get him to an infirmary immediately," Korok said. "We can use the Borg technology within him to enact repairs." He moved forward and put his arms under Chakotay's shoulders and knees and lifted him swiftly off the ground. Chakotay moaned at the movement. "Do not fear, my friend, we are going to help you."

Annika stood and moved to a nearby pillar. After examining the display for a moment, she shook her head. "The cube's transporters are offline. There are power fluctuations throughout all systems."

"We must have done more damage than we intended," Korok replied. He wondered if the cube would be salvable or would it have to be abandoned. "My sphere is out of range for the moment." He turned to one of the nearby drones. "You. Lead us to the nearest infirmary."

The drone appeared to snap to attention, then moved towards the door without saying a word. Korok followed with Chakotay in his arms and Annika was close behind. The three remaining drones glanced at one another, and then followed as well. They moved swiftly through the corridors, retracing the steps that Annika and Chakotay had taken to get there. As they neared the infirmary, other drones, who saw the small group moving with a purpose, joined them. Soon enough, they arrived back at the room where Chakotay had originally found Annika. Most of the tables still contained unconscious female drones and a few medical drones all stood at one end. The maturation chambers glowed green along the one wall. Korok strode over to an empty table and placed Chakotay on top. Irontically the same table Annika had occupied earlier.

Korok turned to the idle medical drones and glared. "Over here!" he called. "This man needs help."

Of the six drones, two moved over tentatively. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Attend to this man," Korok said, gesturing down to Chakotay.

The drone glanced at her medical appendage on the end of her right arm as if seeing it for the first time. Without a word, she moved it down close to Chakotay's abdomen and passed it over several times and then down the length of his legs. "Some broken ribs and internal bleeding," she commented. She moved her instrument up towards Chakotay's neck. Suddenly, the end of the appendage folded in on itself and two tubules shot out. It was done a second later and the woman looked up as if startled anything had happened at all. "I've injected him with enhanced nanoprobes," she said shakily. "He should fully recover."

As if to confirm the medical drone's diagnosis, Chakotay cleared his throat and began to stir. "What's going on?" he croaked. Annika stepped up beside him and placed her unencumbered hand on his. The other arm was still damaged, but she could feel her own nanoprobes enacting repairs internally.

"We have taken this cube," Korok said, not only to Chakotay, but to a growing number of drones who were there. There were about two dozen now not including those still unconscious. "We must organize and prepare for the Borg to retaliate."

"This cube is in no condition to enter a battle," a nearby drone said. "Shields, weapons systems and propulsion are all offline."

"We have two spheres," someone called from the periphery of the group. "We should dispatch them at once to increase our number. Each could fit a hundred or more."

"And who's going to decide?" a drone close to this one asked. "You're a Norcadian You have no business giving orders!" Apparently from a species in conflict with the Norcadians. As Korok looked about, several others starting forming into groups, as if preparing for a fight.

"No, let us get out of here," someone else shouted. "Find a place to hide."

"We will not hide," Korok bellowed. "We will fight!"

Others began shouting, and Korok realized it would be difficult to establish order. A fight broke out between the Norcadian and the other drone. On the tactical sphere, it had been easy to organize the small number of drones and take control of the vessel despite the differences. The cube was obviously a different story with the greater number of drones and more likelihood of preexisting conflicts between species. The damage to the cube, which would need to be repaired, was also problematic.

"Find Captain Janeway," Chakotay said and struggled to sit up. "We have over a hundred from _Voyager_ on this cube. If we organize, we can take control of the situation."

Korok made a decision. "Can you walk?" he said to Chakotay. Chakotay nodded, but Korok wasn't convinced. He turned to Annika. "Help him. We are getting out of here." He then grabbed the drone who had originally escorted the group from the Vinculum chamber. "Do you know how to get to the spheres?"

The drone nodded.

"Get us there as if your life depended on it," Korok said.

The group that had come from the Vinculum chamber moved off. Korok and the drone he was using as a guide in the lead. The two medical drones who had come over joined as well.

"There are some from _Voyager_ here," Chakotay protested. Annika helped him move up to Korok. Fortunately, in the confusion, no one seemed to notice or care that they were leaving. There was a lot of shouting and struggles. They stepped out into the hallway, now a group of about a dozen. "On the tables," Chakotay added, motioning back into the room. "B'Elanna. And Marina."

"There is no time," Korok replied. "If we make it to the spheres, we can use their transporters to lock onto all humans aboard the cube and beam them into the spheres. We will make our escape then."

"There were other species as well on _Voyager_ ," Annika said. "Vulcans, a Klingon, Bajorans, … Bolians." She couldn't remember them all. They continued to move down the corridor. They passed a large group of drones who appeared to also be fighting each other.

"Humans, Vulcans, Klingons," Korok replied irritated. "We can find them all with the sensors. Sweep for alpha quadrant species. But first we must get to the spheres and their transporter!"

#

Captain Janeway blinked again. She had just stepped out of what appeared to be a Borg alcove. Echoes of voices sounded in her mind, but she didn't know what they had said. On the end of her arm was an appendage she knew was used to regulate plasma relays, but could also be used as a weapon. She knew how to use it as both. Vague memories of being a drone intermingled with her other memories. Had _Voyager_ truly been lost? She was a drone now. How long had it been? If she was a Borg drone, why couldn't she hear the Hive Mind?

"Captain?"

A drone near her stepped up tentatively. It was difficult to see his face behind the Borg implants and in the dim light. After a moment she finally recognized the drone as her Tactical Officer and friend.

"Tuvok," Janeway replied. She stepped up closer seeing Tuvok favoring one of his legs. He was injured. "What has happened?"

"I believe we've been drones assigned to this cube in the Borg Collective, but something has terminated that link and we are now disconnected from the Hive Mind."

"How long have we been drones?"

"Unknown," Tuvok said frowning. "If I were to estimate based on my memories, I would say perhaps thirty-two point three standard days. I can't be certain."

Janeway smiled despite herself at Tuvok's precision. But thirty-two days! " _Voyager_ was boarded," she finally replied, sifting through her own memories. With each passing second, they became clearer. "Presumably now destroyed or assimilated." There was a shout from down the corridor and then weapons fire. "What do you suppose is going on now?"

"There's fighting throughout the cube," Tuvok replied. "I encountered several drones that apparently deactivated themselves. Others are now in conflict, perhaps grievances with species that predate their assimilation. I had a memory of your location, however, and made my way here."

Janeway again looked down at Tuvok's leg. "You are inured."

"I had a number of altercations along the way. My nanoprobes are apparently performing repairs as we speak and I can still walk." There was another shout from further down the corridor and Tuvok glanced in that direction. He turned back to Janeway and added, "There are others from _Voyager_ here on the cube. I have seen many of them before, but I haven't encountered any on my way here."

Others from _Voyager_. She remembered. As a drone, she worked with many of them throughout the cube. "We need to find them," she said, some urgency in her voice.

"Agreed," Tuvok replied. More weapons fire from behind him appeared to be closer now. "We have to hurry. The cube is descending into chaos."

"Some of our people could be amongst them," Janeway said. She moved tentatively down the corridor in the direction of the fighting.

Tuvok began to reply, but she never heard his response. For a brief moment she was within a transporter beam and then materialized into a large chamber. About her now were several others, apparently all beamed over at the same time and in various positions. Some standing, many lying unconscious on the floor. Again, it took a moment for her to recognize them under the Borg implants and armor. Tom Paris was standing by the room's entrance, looking around uncertain. Marina Jor, B'Elanna Torres and Celes Tal all were unconscious at her feet. Harry Kim was standing next to her, recognition returning to his face as he seemed to see who she was as if awakening from a dream.

"Captain," he whispered hoarsely. A Borg subvocal processor distorted his voice.

"Yes ensign, it's me," Janeway replied. "Or at least what's left of me."

Another drone came to the door of the room. "Captain Janeway, are you in here?" he called out. Janeway was relieved to hear his voice.

"Chakotay," she replied. "Over here." She started moving towards the entrance.

"Follow me," he said motioning down the hall. Then, turning to Tom, he added. "Start organizing everyone in here. Find out who remembers using Borg navigation and weapons systems and send them to the center of the sphere. We're going to need them soon."

Tom seemed to snap out of his trance. "Sure thing Commander," he said nodding.

Janeway followed Chakotay down the curving corridor until it reached an intersection. At that point they turned and went a short distance to where the corridor ended into a large interior space. A Borg drone, someone whom Janeway didn't recognize, was shouting at another drone who appeared to be Klingon. A half dozen other drones stood about them.

"We can't just leave them in the cube!" the young woman shouted.

"The chambers would have to be beamed here as well," the Klingon responded. "We simply don't have enough room or power for them all."

Chakotay and Janeway stepped up. The young woman now looked familiar, although not someone from _Voyager_ 's crew. Perhaps a human assimilated at Wolf 359 or at some other time? And then she remembered. "Seven of Nine?" she said with surprise.

"Please Captain," Annika replied. "Annika Hansen will do just fine."

"Captain Janeway," Chakotay said, directing her attention to the imposing Klingon. "This is General Korok. He commandeered a Borg tactical sphere and intercepted us."

"Are we on that sphere now?"

"No. We're currently on one of the two spheres contained within the cube," Chakotay replied. "We're beaming over _Voyager_ 's crew onto the spheres right now and any other alpha quadrant species we detect. Once we're done, we'll leave the cube and join up with Korok's sphere."

"You will command one of these spheres Captain," Korok said, "and Chakotay will command the other."

"But we won't be able to beam over everyone," Annika interjected. "We can't abandon the cube."

Korok snorted, but offered no explanation.

"The babies," Annika continued. "There are over a two thousand children at various stages of development in the maturation chambers on the cube. Many of them show DNA markers from the alpha quadrant."

"We have no time!" Korok bellowed.

As if in answer, his personal communicator buzzed. " _General, there are Borg cubes converging on our location_."

"How many?" Korok asked.

There was a long pause. " _Three different conduits detected_ ," came the response. " _Seventeen cubes total._ _They will exit into normal space in less than five minutes._ "

"I must return to my vessel," Korok said. "Captain, take command here." He turned to Chakotay. "Commander, beam over to the other sphere. Some of your officers are already there preparing the vessel. We need to fight with all we have."

Janeway's mind was reeling. Seventeen cubes!? How could they possibly fight against those odds? Some other drones were coming into the control room. She recognized Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, and several others. Tuvok limped up as well. "You heard the General," she said. "Chakotay, you and Tuvok beam over to the other sphere and prepare to disengage docking clamps."

"No!" Annika said. "We can't abandon them!" She pulled Chakotay to her, her eyes pleading, and wrapped her arm about his waist. Suddenly, her other hand moved to a nearby pillar. She entered the commands so rapidly there was no time to react. In an instant, the two of them disappeared in a transporter beam.

Korak stepped over to the pillar and examined the readings. "They've beamed into the cube."

"Get them back!" Janeway snapped.

" _General, five cubes about to enter real space_."

Korok shook his head. "Send another of your officers to the sphere," he said. "Chakotay and Annika will stay with the cube. They are warriors. With Kahless' help, they will manage to enter the fight. Today is a good day to die!" He touched his own comm and immediately transported away.

Janeway had no time left. She turned to Tuvok. "Tuvok, take Tom and B'Elanna to the other sphere. Disengage clamps and prepare for space."

She assumed whoever knew how to operate the propulsion and weapons were already at their stations. In the few steps it took to take her position, Tuvok, Tom and B'Elanna were gone, and now she saw Ayala at a nearby pillar. Marina Jor and Roland Andrews were at other stations on what had now become the sphere's bridge. The deep mechanical sound of the clamps unlocking sounded throughout the vessel. In front of her, an image flickered to life. It was a projection of an opening in the side of the cube. Noiselessly and without any sensation of motion, the sphere slipped out into space. Thousands of stars blazed about, the plane of the Galaxy cutting a bright swath across the heavens. In the midst of these stars, a multicolored distortion appeared and folded in on itself. In a moment, the trans-warp conduit opened into real space and disgorged several Borg cubes.

"Shields up and prepare weapons!" Janeway shouted as their sphere hurtled into midst of the swarm.

#

Author's note: Slowly but surely, I plan to finish this story. About halfway done now.


	6. The Splinter

Chapter 6 – The Splinter

The sphere shook from the subspace wash of the cubes as they exited the transwarp conduit. Weapons fire from all five cubes erupted simultaneously. Janeway didn't have time to wonder if the shields would hold. "Evasive maneuvers!" she shouted. The surrounding space was a tangle of other vessels and energy lances with multiple impacts against the shields.

"Prepare for collision," Ayala called out over the melee.

Suddenly everyone on the bridge was thrown to one side as the sphere's shields brushed against those of one of the cubes. Weapons fire from the attacking cubes had abated, probably due to the proximity of the other vessel, but as they separated this would undoubtedly change.

"Forget weapons," Janeway ordered. "All available power to the shields and plot a course out of here. Try to hail Commander Tuvok and General Korok."

Ayala turned to face the Captain. "Detecting multiple conduits opening dead ahead!"

Captain Janeway frowned as she examined the telltale kaleidoscope of color of the forming conduits. With the five hostiles behind her and an unknown number soon to be ahead of her, she was running out of escape routes. Her command aboard the Borg sphere might be short-lived. "Vector zee minus twelve five and get us out of here!"

#

Chakotay turned to Annika. "So now what?"

The two of them had beamed back to the damaged Borg Cube. They had materialized onto to the interior perimeter walkway and Annika had led them back to the Vinculum room. She had presumed it would be empty, wanting a place to get their bearings and figure out a course of action without the distraction of other drones. Her arm was still wrapped about Chakotay's waist. She had grabbed him from the bridge of one of the spheres and basically taken him with her without consulting him first. She was relieved he appeared unfazed and ready to go with her lead. "We can't just abandon them," Annika said, feeling the need to explain herself anyway.

Chakotay nodded. "I agree. And not just the children, but the rest of them here as well."

Indeed, the cube was still filled with hundreds of drones recently disconnected from the Hive Mind. It was their actions in this very room that had led to this point. The _Voyager_ crew and a few others may have escaped the ensuing chaos in the spheres, but what of the rest? "There might be a way we can organize the remaining drones."

"Before they kill each other."

Good. They were on the same page. It was true there had been some fighting, but perhaps they could still bring order to the group. Annika suddenly realized she was still holding Chakotay around his waist and finally removed her arm. She moved over to one of the pillars, glancing briefly at the Vinculum that lay dormant on the floor beside it. It was not too long ago when she was arguing with the Queen and had caused that damage. She tapped on the controls to activate a scan throughout the cube. A limited amount of output was displayed. Chakotay stepped over beside here.

"This station is not fully functional," Annika commented. "I'm starting a diagnostics."

Chakotay tapped on another portion of the pillar. "Many systems appear to be damaged. Transporters, propulsion. We're not going anywhere in this cube."

They spent several minutes trying to bypass the damaged systems and didn't notice the drone who stepped into the entrance behind them. "Those interfaces are useless."

Annika and Chakotay both whirled around to face the entrance. The newcomer was pointing at the pillar and looking at them curiously. "Systems in this half of the cube are offline," the drone continued. "I monitored your transport here. Which faction are you from?"

Annika and Chakotay glanced at one another. "I'm not certain what you mean," Chakotay answered. "We're from this cube. We were severed from the Hive Mind when Annika destroyed the Vinculum." He gestured towards the device with his head. The drone seemed to see it for the first time.

"Transporters are offline," the drone replied, still apparently suspicious.

"We used the transporter on one of the cube's spheres."

"Both spheres deployed six minutes ago."

"We know. There were many of us on those spheres to go and fight the Borg who were coming to our position. We… needed to come back."

The drone appeared to be thinking. "It's more complicated than that," he finally said and lifted something up that was in his other hand. Chakotay hadn't noticed it before, but as the drone tapped some if its controls, he realized it was a photon grenade. After the grenade was deactivated, the drone looked back up.

"You were going to use that against us?" Chakotay asked.

"I couldn't allow the Vinculum to be reconnected, if that was your intention."

"And you would have destroyed yourself along with it?"

"I set the resonant frequency. My shields would have adequately protected me in the blast. I didn't know if you were still connected to a hive mind or not." He attached the grenade to his exoskeleton and then approached the two of them. "My name is Grenell. I recognize you now as one of the new acquisitions. From… _Voyager_. I believe that was the name of your vessel."

"You are correct. My name is Chakotay, I was _Voyager_ 's First Officer, and this is Annika."

"Come. I've been monitoring the situation from a station near here. I'll show you what's happening."

They followed Grenell out of the Vinculum Chamber and started moving around the interior ring corridor, passing the Central Plexus Chamber along the way. When they arrived, Grenell stepped over another drone laying inert at the entrance.

"It appears this drone deactivated itself shortly after the Vinculum was disconnected," Grenell commented. "It was dead when I arrived. That might be the case for many other drones in the cube as well. I also monitored some skirmishes between drones earlier, but that appears to have abated." He stepped up to a pillar and tapped on some of the control interfaces. Suddenly in the center of the room a hologram appeared of the surrounding space. A dozen or more cubes and twice as many spheres danced about. Periodically, lines would emanate from one of the depicted vessels, presumably indicating weapons fire.

"This room is the nexus of most of the cube's internal and external sensors. At least those still functioning. From monitoring transpace traffic, I've ascertained that the primary Borg Hive Mind severed fifty-seven percent of itself to isolate the pathogen that was introduced into its matrix. The Queen has solidified central control to the remaining forty-three percent." Grenell then turned to Chakotay and Annika. Again, he appeared to be thinking. "I believe I've traced the source of the disruption to this cube. Were you also the ones who introduced the pathogen?"

"It's possible," Chakotay replied, but then shrugged when he noticed Grennel's look. "Yes we did, although it was simply meant to affect a subset of drones with a certain defect that allowed us to communicate in a virtual construct during regeneration."

Grenell nodded, as if satisfied with his intuition. "Apparently it had a more dramatic effect." He returned his attention to the holographic display. "A little less than half of the severed piece reformed into a new splinter collective. They have already selected a queen and are in competition with the original. The original has immediately retaliated and is systematically hunting down the Splinter and destroying them."

"A Borg civil war." Annika commented.

"In a sense. It has happened once before in my drone memory when an aberration was introduced into the matrix by a single drone who had been manipulated by an alpha quadrant species."

"I remember," Annika replied. "That deviation was a much smaller occurrence, nothing like this."

Grenell nodded. "Seven percent, made slightly more complicated when an artificial lifeform interfered with the splinter and redirected it. Eventually, however, the aberrant splinter collective was destroyed by the original and order returned to the Collective."

"In our case now, the Splinter is nearly half the size of the original," Annika observed. "It's going to be a mess."

"What about the remaining percentage?" Chakotay asked. "Right now. Those not in the original collective or the splinter."

"That's us," Grenell said. "Unaffiliated drones. Adrift, as individuals, and about twenty-nine percent of the pre-pathogen Borg population and infrastructure. From what I can decipher from the transpace traffic, the Splinter appears to be attacking these unaffiliated players to increase their numbers by reassimilation. We'll be ignored by the original at first, I suspect, but eventually be hunted down and eliminated after the original destroys the Splinter."

"Why isn't the original Hive Mind trying to reassimilate the unaffiliated as well?"

"The pathogen," Annika replied. "It's probably concerned about recontamination."

"But not the Splinter?"

Annika shrugged, and then motioned to the display in front of them. "Who is represented here?"

"All three." Grenell turned to the holographic display and studied it for a moment. "I believe these are the three cubes that were the first to arrive. There were originally five, but two have since been destroyed. They immediately attacked the three unaffiliated spheres that were also in our vicinity, two of which had just separated from this cube. The cubes belong to the Splinter along with a dozen or so spheres that have also since arrived." He then motioned to eight other cubes that appeared to form an octahedron about the cluster of three. Most of the weapons fire emanated from these cubes. "These eight cubes are from the original Collective. They were part of a grouping of twelve cubes in two different conduits that arrived shortly after the first. Four of those cubes have since moved off back into trans-warp space, presumably to hunt down more components of the Splinter."

"How can you tell which vessels belong to each faction?" Chakotay interrupted.

"By monitoring the transpace link frequencies and amplitudes," Grenell replied casually, as if it was a basic question with an obvious answer. "The rest, including our cube, are unaffiliated. They appear to be congregating in this area here." Indeed, two other cubes and about a half dozen spheres were separated from the fighting.

"The spheres that separated from this cube, are they in this group?"

"I believe so," Grenell replied. Suddenly one of them disappeared. "Interesting. Another one has just departed via a trans-warp conduit."

"It appears most of them are moving to our position," Annika noted.

Grenell nodded. "Possibly. I've monitored others leaving the area by trans-warp as we just saw. I'm hoping at least one of these vessels is returning with the intention of beaming the rest of us off this derelict and then retreat from the area."

"We can't abandon this cube," Annika replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"There are hundreds of babies in maturation chambers here."

Grenell misinterpreted Annika's concern. "We can disable the chambers before we leave. The protodrones won't survive and be available to the Splinter or the original Collective."

Annika appeared disgusted and Chakotay quickly placed his hand on her shoulder. Almost to restrain her as much as to comfort her. "We're not going to kill any of the children," she said.

"Children?" Grenell replied incredulous. "They are all still within maturation chambers."

"Irrelevant," Annika snapped. "We're here to save them, not exterminate them."

Grenell blinked several times. "Very well. If that is the case, we need to prepare this cube to be tractored and transmit our desires to the approaching vessels. We have no working propulsion of our own. If the beam is strong enough, perhaps from one of the other cubes or a tactical sphere, it should hold us together in a conduit."

Chakotay was beginning to like this drone. Grenell was knowledgeable and decisive. "What about communications?" Chakotay asked. "Can we transmit to any of the other vessels?"

"We have a limited range, both in transmission and reception. Given their approach, we should be able to hail them in a few minutes. I will open a channel and prepare to broadcast. "

Chakotay nodded. "After that, I think we need to start organizing the other drones. Get things under control here."

#

"Report!" General Korok bellowed. The bridge of his sphere was now fashioned with a command chair and he was sitting in it. The captain of his new realm. Around him were his officers at various pillars and representing a variety of species.

A Kazon male, nominally the second in command, turned to face his captain. "Everything is set. We're ready to initiate a trans-warp conduit when we're in tractor range of Commander Chakotay's cube. We are still unable to hail them on any frequency."

"Have the rendezvous coordinates been transmitted to the others?"

"All vessels have been notified. Several have already left."

Korok nodded. After a flurry of activity in the opening moments of the battle, the other group of cubes arrived and engaged their attackers. Since that time, they had all been content to sit on the sidelines and watch as the Borg battled with itself. The idea to withdraw and regroup was hastily arranged with Captain Janeway and the others. Their growing fleet was splitting up for now to make it harder to track. They would then meet up in a nearby nebula. The situation would have to be studied in more detail to discover exactly what was going on and what their next course of action should be. Korok had a pretty good idea of what he was going to recommend.

"Sir, we're getting another transpace signal," a Burnali female officer said. "That makes a total of twenty-three so far."

"Can we confirm it's one of ours?"

She was listening carefully to whatever it was and then nodded. "Yes sir. They've provided the information you requested."

Korok slapped the arm of the chair. "Good. Redirect them to the rendezvous coordinates." He smiled, showing his crooked and sharpened teeth. Revenge was at hand. "Our numbers continue to grow. This insurgency will not fail and the remaining Borg will burn in Gre'thor!"

#

"Janeway to Tuvok."

" _Go ahead Captain_."

"We're on a secure channel. I'd appreciate your consul about now."

There was a pause and Janeway imagined Tuvok raising one of his eyebrows, although technically now as a Borg drone, he no longer had eyebrows to raise. Well, something similar none the less. Whether Vulcan or Borg, his advice and friendship were valuable. " _I believe General Korok's plan of leaving this area and rendezvousing in that class three nebula is sound. Since his tactical sphere is capable of tractoring the derelict containing Commander Chakotay and Annika, it behooves us to accompany him to that location."_

"Agreed."

" _As for his intention of mounting a full scale insurgency and taking the fight deeper into Borg space, I have my reservations. We need more information._ "

"If the Borg are vulnerable, as Korok claims" Kathryn mused, "We might miss a perfect opportunity to deal a crippling blow to the Borg. They pose a continuing threat to the Federation and the Alpha Quadrant."

" _You may be right, but that course of action comes with great risk. I understand, however, our… memory of the Borg's plans are not as complete. Whatever we decide, the knowledge we gain at the conference within the nebula will be beneficial_."

Kathryn was nodding, but then realized Tuvok couldn't see her. "We need to slow down and ascertain the costs and benefits. Besides, there are millions of other unaffiliated drones and vessels. Our primary focus should be to contact them."

" _Again, we need more information_." Kathryn heard something unintelligible and then Tuvok returned. " _Captain, my sphere's scheduled time has arrived. We are initiating trans-warp and will rendezvous with you in the nebula in two point one hours_."

"Understood. Good luck Commander."

Tuvok didn't reply for the comm line was already severed.

"Five minutes until trans-warp," Ayala announced, anticipating Janeway's question. "General Korok's ship will be in tractor range of the cube in seven minutes. They'll be the last to go." Kathryn shook her head. They were relying on knowledge acquired while they were Borg drones to operate all these systems. In a way, the weeks she spent as a drone now seemed like just a bad dream. She glanced down at her arm, still encased in a Borg exoskeleton and then reached up to touch her smooth skull. What a sight they all must be.

"Are we all set to make it to the nebula?" Kathryn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes ma'am," Ayala replied. "We have three separate trans-warp jumps planned, and then a high-warp leg to get clear of the conduit. All are entered into the navigational array and ready to execute."

Kathryn nodded. She wasn't happy leaving the retrieval of her First Officer to Korok, but she had little choice.

#

Chakotay, Annika and Grenell neared the maturation chamber room. They had passed several dead drones along the way. Some showed signs of a violent death, but most simply appeared to have deactivated on their own. Suddenly there was a slight jolt in one direction and the three of them stopped. Grenell lifted a device and examined the output. It was a link back to the working sensors in the bowels of the cube.

"Commander Chakotay. We're being tractored, just as your friend said." Grenell had readily deferred to Chakotay's leadership. It was as if he had been waiting for someone to provide him direction. Hopefully the majority of the other drones in the cube were of a similar disposition. Soon enough there was another jolt in the opposite direction. "And I suspect that indicates we have entered the trans-warp conduit."

"Korok said we'll be in transit for about one hour and fifty-five minutes," Annika commented.

"Let's see what we can do in that time," Chakotay finished. "It's just up ahead."

The room was filled when they arrived. Instead of fighting, however, the drones present were mostly simply sitting about. Some near the entrance stood, and one of them stepped forward. "We don't want any trouble," she said. "But if you're looking to fight, you'll get more than you bargained for here."

Chakotay noticed the manipulator of this drone's left arm appeared to be a disrupter. A drone outfitted for combat. Chakotay raised his hands to show he possessed no equivalent weapon. "We're not here to fight, but to organize."

The other drone was apparently not prepared for this response. She turned to another who had stepped up beside her. This new drone frowned. "The spheres are gone, propulsion is shot, and the transporters are off-line. This cube is dead. What do you propose we organize to do?"

"For starters, we can work on bringing those systems back online." He glanced about the large room. Several hundred were present, probably the bulk of the remaining drones. "I'm certain there are many of us with the requisite knowledge."

"To what end?"

"Did you not feel that jolt just a minute ago?" Chakotay answered. "We are currently being tractored to rendezvous with other unaffiliated Borg vessels that have also been disconnected from the Hive Mind."

"How do you know this?"

Grenell raised the device he was holding. "We're connected to some of the cube's remaining working sensors. We are also in communication with one of the other vessels. A tactical sphere that is tractoring us right now in a trans-warp conduit to the rendezvous point."

More drones in the room were making their way towards the entrance to hear what was going on.

"There are groups of drones out in the cube killing anyone they find," one said.

"We need to organize security details to sweep the cube and apprehend them," Chakotay said.

"I know what might be wrong with the warp drive," another said. He stepped forward. "I was working on it when we were all disconnected."

"Good," Chakotay replied and nodded. "Find some others who retain the required knowledge. Once we secure the cube, you can get to work." He then turned to the rest, all of whom where now listening, and raised his voice. "We should look to ensure enough alcoves are working for our regeneration needs. Transporters, life support, weapons. All systems should be checked and we should attempt to start repairs."

"I can work on the alcoves," someone in the back of the group said.

This was encouraging. Chakotay nodded and pointed. "Again, once we secure the cube, we can get to work."

"I can organize a team to take of that." It was the drone who had confronted them when they first arrived.

Chakotay smiled. She would be an excellent choice. "There's one more critical item," he said and turned to Annika who had moved up beside him.

"Look around you," Annika called out, taking her cue. "There are hundreds of children in these maturation chambers. We must stop their accelerated growth immediately. For those past their natural gestation period, they must be delivered from their chambers and the Borg technology removed. We will care for them naturally and provide for them." Annika paused. There were murmurs now amongst the assembled drones. It was unclear if the reaction was in support or opposition, but she pressed forward. "For those children in need of further gestation, we must decide how best to proceed. We need to build a support structure now, not only for our children here, but the children in other cubes and spheres that have become disconnected from the Hive Mind of the Borg."

It was clear now some angry voices were mixed in with the murmurs. "I have no intention of keeping this child!" a female drone shouted. She was sitting up on one of the tables in the room, undoubtedly one of the female drones the Borg impregnated, just as Annika herself, to increase their numbers. "I want nothing to do with the creature the Borg put inside me."

Annika hesitated. She unconsciously touched her abdomen. Her feelings about the new life growing inside her couldn't be more opposite. She could sympathize for the woman's hatred of the Borg. Annika had lived with that distaste for the past eighteen years. The child, however, was innocent of the Borg's misdeeds. If this woman felt that strongly, however, there could be accommodations. "If that is your choice, the child can be removed and placed in a maturation chamber when it is…"

"I want it removed now!"

The group was getting more disorderly. Annika felt she was losing control of the situation. "The baby's survival depends on an adequate time in a natural womb," she countered, hoping to resort to reason. Indeed, the Borg had experimented with cloning and artificial wombs since the beginning of the Collective. No technology was ever found that could better substitute that which was developed over millions of years of evolution for the various species assimilated by the Borg, particularly during the period from conception when the distinct new life began to roughly the end of the first fourth of the requisite gestation period for that species. Yes, it was possible to conduct all aspects of procreation or cloning using technology. The resulting specimens, however, were decidedly more susceptible to genetic abnormalities and had a compromised immune system and resistance to disease. To the Borg, they made poor drones.

"You cannot force me to carry this abomination inside me!"

"I want to have the Borg technology removed from me!" another drone shouted.

This last statement got everyone's attention. It seemed to strike a chord, and others began to shout their agreement. It was clear everyone wanted to be rid of their Borg implants and Annika's concern for the children was forgotten. Chakotay and Annika both tried to shout over the ruckus. Grenell and some others joined them. Eventually, order was restored, but the mood felt significantly more strained.

Both Chakotay and Annika were at a loss. Grenell stepped up. "It seems clear when we speak to the others at the upcoming meeting," he said so all could hear, "Commander Chakotay should relay the desire for us to find and acquire a planet where we can start removing our Borg devices." He was attempting to mollify the group, which Chakotay appreciated. Grenell was turning into a valuable ally. It worked as desired. Many of the other drones were nodding their heads in agreement.

"That might not be possible," a new drone stated from the periphery of the group. Everyone turned their attention to her. She was standing with a group of similarly adorned drones. "My name is Wistal, and I was a medical drone here in this chamber. For some of us, the Borg have replaced essential organs or skeletal structure. These simply can't be removed or replaced." This quieted the crowd further and Wistal looked about. The revelation was like a dose of cold water and somehow served to defuse the tension. "I concur that we need to find a suitable planet. If we intend to start disconnecting components, we will require a source of supplement regeneration. But let me be clear, many of us will require regeneration in a Borg alcove for the rest of our lives." She gestured to the nearby maturation chambers. "We will likely be able to remove all Borg implants from most of these fetuses. When we do, they will require care and nourishment as well, and much more space than what's available here inside the cube."

"We have a lot to think about," Chakotay said, cutting off any further discussion or objections Wistal's statements might have garnered. "For the present, let's start the work needed to get our cube functioning again."

The mood remained somewhat tense, but again Grenell took the lead, anticipating exactly what was required. He stepped forward and clapped his hands. "It is time to comply with Commander Chakotay's orders. I need a dozen of you who are familiar with internal and external sensors."

#

Commander Tuvok, formerly of the Federation Starship _Voyager_ and now commanding an unnamed Borg Sphere, rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The discussion between the various groups of Borg drones recently disconnected from the Hive Mind continued. The fleet was assembled in a Class Three nebula, and new vessels continued to contact them through transpace to meet up. Still in the Delta Quadrant, but sufficiently hidden to be relatively safe. The discussions were being held over a joint communications channel, and so close to a million drones were now represented. Two dozen cubes and over a hundred spheres and smaller vessels. It was chaos at first. There were differing opinions and various factions, but as the discussions progressed, leaders of those factions were soon recognized and spoke for the rest.

General Korok spoke for perhaps the largest faction and proposed the most aggressive strategy. They wanted to simultaneously continue to assemble all the unaffiliated Borg resources available and to attack the remnant of the Borg immediately, whether the Splinter or the original Collective, now that it was weakened. Captain Janeway spoke for another large fraction, which including Tuvok. They agreed with the Klingon general up to a point. They thought it prudent to use what ships they had to locate and bring together the unaffiliated Borg, but wait and see the outcome of the Borg's civil war between the Splinter mind and the remnant of the original Hive Mind. The remaining drones formed a minor yet vocal group who wanted nothing to do with the Borg. This was led by a Benthen named Gavin. A member of a Delta Quadrant species, he was nominally in command of one of the cubes in the unaffiliated fleet. Whereas it had been agreed early on that a suitable planet should be located to serve as a base of operations and to transfer all non-combatants to the surface to start recovering from their time as a drone, this is where this remaining group's agreement ended. Once free of as much Borg technology as possible, most of this group wished to depart and return to their former worlds and former lives. A handful of others from the greater group made comments, but the primary discussions were essentially now confined to these three.

" _What we know for a fact is the Splinter is trying to grow_ ," Captain Janeway was saying. " _It is likely the civil war between it and the original will take time and both parts of the remaining Borg will continue to weaken_."

" _We can help them along_!" Korok countered, but Tuvok sat up straighter in his chair. He had to confess his mind had been wandering, but something the Captain had said elicited a thought.

" _Perhaps, but doesn't it make more sense to build our numbers first_?"

Tuvok pressed the comm button on the pillar beside him. "There is something we have not yet considered," he said, his thoughts coalescing as he drew them to their logical conclusion. How could they have overlooked the obvious?

There was a moment of hesitation with his interruption to the back and forth between Captain Janeway and General Korok. " _Go ahead Commander_ ," Korok finally answered, apparently having recognized his voice.

"As Captain Janeway points out, we have observed that the Splinter is trying to grow by reassimilated disconnected pieces of the Borg. The unaffiliated, as we've come to call ourselves."

" _That's exactly right_ ," Gavin cut in. " _The sooner we completely shed ourselves of these Borg implants and scatter the better. We are vulnerable_."

Tuvok ignored Gavin's comment. "What is the next logical step for the Splinter when the opportunities to reassimilate unaffiliated vessels and drones becomes limited?" he persisted.

Again there was a pause as the rest considered his question. " _Acquire other drones. Assimilate other worlds_ ," Janeway answered.

Tuvok was confident the Captain, and indeed the rest understood the implication, but asked the next logical question anyway. They all shared, to one degree or another, memories from the Hive Mind and future Borg plans, so he knew it wouldn't take long for them to formulate an answer. "And where would they go?"

" _The Alpha Quadrant_ ," Janeway and Korok answered simultaneously. Tuvok concurred. It had the highest concentration of unassimilated worlds. It had always been considered a potential reservoir for new drones once the need arose. For the Splinter, that need had come.

" _I must go to the High Council immediately_."

" _I can't believe we hadn't thought of that earlier_. _Commander, prepare your sphere. We are going to Earth and warn the Federation_."

" _Captain, General. The Splinter cannot be allowed to expand_ ," Gavin cut in. " _We must send the bulk of our fleet to protect those worlds_." Even Gavin understood the seriousness of the situation. As the Splinter became desperate, they would undoubtedly look elsewhere for drones. Their size relative to the original made containment more difficult. Although it ensured the Borg civil war would continue, it also meant a much larger and devastating conflagration. What would the original Hive Mind do in retaliation? Would they also start assimilated new worlds? The conflict could expand to encompass the entire Galaxy.

" _This is Commander Chakotay. We're in no condition to offer assistance in combat. I suggest all non-combatants be immediately moved to our cube and another vessel capable of tractoring us through trans-warp. We have an idea of where we might find a planet to set up our base of operations_."

" _Tactical spheres will be more useful in combat. My cube will be that other vessel_ ," Gavin responded. That suited his intentions, Tuvok contemplated with chagrin, but was undeniably logical. What the Klingon Empire and Federation would think upon the arrival of their Borg fleet was anyone's guess. That is, of course, if the Splinter had not already invaded the Alpha Quadrant during their deliberations.

" _Very well. All other vessels, check in with General Korok or myself. We'll split the fleet in two. Divert all transpace communications of unaffiliated vessels wishing to join us to Gavin. We leave for the Alpha Quadrant in five minutes_."

#

"Mister Gavin," Grenell said over the comm. "We are ready for tractoring."

" _Standby. An unaffiliated sphere has just contacted us. They have entered the nebula and will rendezvous in less than a minute_."

"Understood. Standing by." Grenell turned to Commander Chakotay and Annika beside him. The three of them made a good team. Chakotay was a natural leader and the other drones quickly learned to follow his command, just as he had done. Interestingly, however, although Chakotay's companion didn't take an active leadership role, more often than not Chakotay took his lead from Annika. In just a few hours they had brought order to their cube. Although propulsion and weapons were still offline, progress was being made. They were the nursery ship in the fleet, having over nine thousand children, most still in maturation chambers, but many now outside and being cared for by medical drones and other volunteers. It was fortunate the planet they had chosen was close by. The rest of the fleet, besides Gavin's cube, were already in transit to the Alpha Quadrant. Those unaffiliated vessels that had contacted since that time had been directed to meet them at the planet.

"It must be a sphere we contacted before we entered the nebula," Annika suggested. "Perhaps it was very distant during their initial contact and it is only now arriving."

"All known contacts have been diverted to the planet," Chakotay agreed. He turned to Grenell. "You're sure about that planet?"

Grenell smiled. "It is both isolated and uninhabited. The Borg have it cataloged, but with no inhabitants or technology, there is no reason for either the Splinter or the Collective to return. We can mask our presence quite easily."

Suddenly there was the sound of a transport in progress. The three of them turned to face a single Borg drone who had materialized across the room. Grenell didn't recognize him, and turned to gauge Chakotay and Annika's reaction. Both seemed equally perplexed.

"Annika?" the drone asked. He was about Grenell's size, but of a different species. It was hard to tell exactly which due to his Borg implants. The newcomer stepped forward quickly and both Grenell and Chakotay also moved forward to block his way. It was unclear what this new drone's intentions were, and thus they erred on the side of caution. Chakotay had raised his arms, as if to fight, but then dropped them to his side. He apparently did recognize the newcomer after all. The drone crossed the room and stopped before Annika.

"Axum," Annika whispered.

#

Author's note: Please review. You've read this far, why not?


	7. The Unaffiliated

Chapter 7 – The Unaffiliated

Chakotay stood on a rise in a flat valley floor, probably of glacial origin. It was mid-morning in early spring at this location on the planet's surface. Forests of evergreens surrounded the fields of rocks and grass, and in the distance snow-capped mountains shown brightly with reflected light. If it was any other time, he'd prefer to linger and take in these grand vistas. Breathe in the clean air. Unfortunately, this was not any other time. There were a few other drones scattered about, having beamed down to the surface to scout out a position to create their settlement. Grenell had been correct in his initial assessment. The planet was perfect. A Minshara Class world with no sentient life, outside the Galactic Plane and well away from other inhabited planets. As for the settlement site, Chakotay was nominally in charge, and decided this was as good a place as any.

"Chakotay to Grenell. We can start beaming down."

" _Understood_."

Almost immediately, various Borg structures began materializing in front of him. It was decided that the damaged cube was too far gone to be of any use in space. Whole sections were being dismantled and beamed down in full. The maturation chambers, banks of alcoves, the computer core and power systems. Eventually, most everything from the cube would make it to the surface. At some point, the repaired transporters would be sent down. The primary transporter beaming down the backup, and then the backup from the surface beaming down the primary.

Annika and Axum approached. Perhaps it was only in his imagination, but Annika seemed uncomfortable to Chakotay ever since Axum arrived. As for Axum, he hadn't left Annika's side. Almost obsessive in not wanting to let Annika out of his sight.

"I believe it unwise for us to congregate on this one planet," Axum said. "When the Borg come looking for us, it will be far easier for them."

"We're creating a place where we can care for the children," Annika replied. "I'm not leaving here."

Apparently Axum had been trying to persuade Annika to leave. He said as much when he first arrived, but Annika had remained firm. There was a part of Chakotay that hoped he had something to do with her decision to stay, but that might be wishful thinking. She had known Axum for years and Chakotay for just a few days. Still, Axum appeared more flustered than ever.

"You're not serious about maintaining your pregnancy," Axum said, more as a statement and not a question. It seemed disconnected from their previous exchange, although it might simply be the continuation of another thread of an argument that Chakotay hadn't heard.

Annika looked more annoyed now than uncomfortable. "Of course I am. This is my child."

"The Borg forced this pregnancy upon you," Axum countered. "There is no dishonor in ending it."

Perhaps Axum had known Annika for years, but in this respect, Chakotay was certain he knew what was in Annika's heart and she would not be persuaded on this point. Apparently some subjects between the two of them had never come up in Unimatrix Zero.

In a way, Chakotay agreed with Axum's assessment concerning their settling on the planet. It was unclear what the Collective would do once the Splinter was eliminated. He wasn't about to agree with Axum, however, and if this was what Annika wanted, it was what Chakotay intended to do.

In front of them, a hundred or more drones materialized and started looking about. Many others were likely to come as more of the Unaffiliated arrived in system. Some of the smaller spheres were going to land across the valley, but the main settlement and compound was going to be right here. The maturation chambers would be analyzed and those ready would be extracted. The doctors amongst the group were even planning to start removing Borg implants and components from those drones who were ready. Chakotay glanced over to Annika and Axum, still adorned with their full suite of Borg armor, and then down to his own Borg encased body. Chakotay was more than ready for that.

It was time to get organized.

#

"You question my honor!" Korok roared.

"Enough!" Gowron, the Klingon Chancellor of the High Council shouted. The Great Hall of the First City of the Klingon Empire on the planet Kronos became silent. General Martok was holding his bat'leth in front of him ready to fight, and former General Korok, now looking like a Borg drone, had his arms raised ready to fight back. Others in the room were already forming a circle around the pair in anticipation. The ensuing battle may have been entertaining, but too much was at stake. Gowron glared at his assembled council.

Martok was the first to speak. "Chancellor, we have no time for this. Our enemy is the Dominion. The Seventh Fleet was just nearly obliterated. We need to strengthen our forces along the Bajoran frontier. We cannot reallocate our resources based on speculation."

Korok bristled. He seemed ready to fight Martok anyway. "It is not speculation. I know the Borg. I know it is only a matter of time that the Splinter moves on Alpha Quadrant worlds to acquire more drones. Kronos is one of the closer worlds. See how easily my fleet was able to disable the few defenses remaining about the Homeworld."

"We called off our attack," someone else countered. Gowron noticed it was Nortog, the head of in-system defenses. He had been unnaturally quiet, obviously feeling dishonored by Korok's grand entrance.

Korok ignored Nortog's protest. "I came before you here encountering no resistance."

"So, resistance is futile?" Martok mocked.

"No!" Korok shot back. "As we speak, Captain Janeway is before the Federation Council. With the Klingon and Federation fleets combined with those of the Unaffiliated, we will protect our worlds and defeat the Borg."

"And what of the Jem'Hadar and the Dominion? The enemy has the upper hand!" Martok turned to face the Chancellor. "The Dominion has a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. Our fleet is scattered and our plans are few. Will our enemy just pause their war against us and wait until we are finished with the Borg?"

"We cannot allow the Jem'Hadar or Dominion to be assimilated either," Korok interjected.

"And so we protect them as well!" Martok roared. "This is folly!"

"We can utilize the Unaffiliated Borg fleet to destroy the Jem'Hadar where we can," Korok countered. "There is little choice. The Splinter Mind poses a direct and immediate threat against the Homeworld."

"The Jem'Hadar and Dominion already pose a direct threat! They are at our gates!"

"Do you want to become a Borg drone yourself?"

Gowron raised his hand, and again the Great Hall fell silent. He stared at each of his generals, one by one, and gauged their hearts based on their expression. The weight of the Empire fell on his shoulders. It was a grave time. "I cannot ignore this new threat to the Empire," he finally said. "Contact the Federation Council. We need to coordinate our defensive plans."

Suddenly the door burst open. A lower ranking Klingon officer stepped inside, his eyes wide. "Chancellor, we're getting strange sensor readings from the periphery of our system."

#

The Romulan observer to the Federation Council meeting in the city of Paris on the planet Earth sat up straighter. What had started as the daily update to delegates regarding the Federation's failing war effort against the Dominion had taken a surprising turn. Two minutes ago, someone who appeared to be a Borg drone had materialized next to the Federation President. There was a moment of panic and confusion, but then the two went into a close huddle to presumably discuss something in whispers. The drone was now stepping up to the speaker's platform and was about to address the assembly.

The murmurs stopped immediately when the drone reached the platform. It appeared to be a female, perhaps human, although it was difficult to tell from the Romulan observer's vantage near the back of the chamber.

"Good evening ambassadors and delegates," the drone began. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_."

That was surprising. According to Romulan intelligence, _Voyager_ was lost with all hands in the Bajoran Badlands over four years before. The observer pressed a button on the panel before him to create a translated recording of what Captain Janeway was saying. His superiors in the Romulan Star Empire's Senate would want to have the transcript.

"Four weeks ago, my ship and crew were assimilated by the Borg in the Delta Quadrant. How we got there is another story. What is important is the imminent threat the Borg now poses to the Federation and everyone else in the Alpha Quadrant."

There were now some more murmurs amongst the delegates and the Romulan observer glanced about the room. As if the Dominion War wasn't enough. The Federation and Klingons were losing their war, and the Romulans were staying neutral, positioning themselves to start negotiations with the Dominion. A non-aggression pact.

"A few days ago, a pathogen was released within the Borg Hive Mind. As a result, the Borg has divided into three factions. The original Hive Mind still exists as the Collective along with a Splinter Mind. The Collective is intent on destroying the Splinter in the most expedient manner possible. It is the Splinter, however, we are most concerned with. We speculate they will invade the Alpha Quadrant to expand and acquire new drones as their situation in the Delta Quadrant continues to deteriorate."

The murmurs were now louder. "And who do you represent?" a delegate shouted out. It sounded like Valaris, the Andorian ambassador. The Imperial Guard had dwindled in numbers over the past century until they were but a shadow of their previous strength. The Dominion War, however, had instigated a frenzied build-up of war vessels in the shipyards about Andoria.

"The third faction of the Borg," Janeway responded. "Disconnected from either Mind. The Unaffiliated."

"When do you expect this Splinter Mind to invade?" another delegate asked. This time it was one of the Tellerites. Teller Prime was one of the four founding worlds of the Federation, but like Andoria, had diminished in influence.

"We don't know, but soon," Janeway replied. "As I said, according to our estimates, their situation is becoming desperate."

Now several delegates in the chamber were shouting. Tensions were already high with the ongoing Dominion War. The Federation President stood, his arms raised and shouting trying to restore order. He was moving up to Janeway and then the two of them exchanged some words.

"Order!" the chamber's Sergeant-at-Arms called out. "This chamber will come to order!"

The assembly did became quiet enough to hear the President over the din. "We have just received an urgent communique from Kronos!" he called out. The chamber quieted further. "A Borg fleet has just exited transwarp space in the Kronos system. The Chancellor of the High Council is invoking Chapter Seventeen of the Federation-Klingon Empire's Second Khitomer treaty and requesting our immediate assistance. We are to join the Klingon fleet and Unaffiliated Borg in the defense of Kronos!"

Pandemonium broke out in the chamber. In the next moment, Captain Janeway was gone, presumably beaming back up to her vessel. The President was saying something, but now was unheard over the noise. The Romulan observer turned to his aide sitting beside him. "Get me a secure line to Romulus. I need to talk to the Senate President directly."

#

The Klingon Bird of Prey burst into a fireball as its warp core breached. With the failure of anti-matter containment and the ensuing conversion of matter and anti-matter into gamma-rays, the explosion and radiation burst was intense. Secondary explosions ripped apart the remaining fragments.

"Was the Martok's ship?" Captain Janeway asked.

"I don't believe so," Ayala replied. "I think his group is on the far side of the planet. Tracking multiple incoming targets."

"Fire all weapons," Janeway replied back, returning to her previous thoughts before the destruction of the other ship. "We can't allow any of them to get near the surface and use their transporters."

Around them, the battle raged. The thinned Klingon defense force, most of their heavy cruisers on the front lines of the Dominion War, and the entire Unaffiliated Borg fleet. Still, they were outnumbered two to one. The rest of the Klingon warships and the Federation fleet still several hours away at high warp.

"Perhaps we should send some of our cubes back and shuttle reinforcements here through a trans-warp conduit," Janeway mused. They should have thought of that before leaving Earth.

"Ma'am, I'm detecting another trans-warp conduit!" Marina Jor called out.

"On screen."

Was it the reinforcements they hoped for? She was able to get a signal to Chakotay as they left Earth's system and asked him to send whatever he had. New Unaffiliated ships had been congregating at their base of operations on the edge of the Delta Quadrant.

"I'm detecting thirty-four cubes," Marina said, her voice catching. If they weren't reinforcements, the battle was lost. The new Borg armada exited the transwarp conduit in mass and initiated a scan. Everything seemed to stand still for a moment. A pause in the carnage as the rest waited to find out which side the newcomers belonged to.

"They scanned every ship in the vicinity," Ayala commented. "They're not Unaffiliated."

Suddenly, comm lines were opened. Not only on Janeway's sphere, but to all other vessels and the planet's surface as well.

" _We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. Do not initiate hostilities and you will not be fired upon. Coordinate your attacks on vessels closest to the planet_."

That was unexpected. Not the typical message you would receive from the Borg. Were they allying themselves with the defenders of Kronos?

"Ma'am, the new Borg armada has opened fire and is engaging only Splinter vessels."

Janeway's question was answered. "They must be from the Collective," she replied. "Do as they suggest and move closer to the planet."

Ayala nodded and carried out her orders.

"Continue jamming transporter frequencies and firing on all Splinter vessels," Janeway ordered, and then added, "Be sure to avoid firing on any of the others from the Collective." Who knew what their true intentions were.

"Understood. I'm getting reports from others in the Unaffiliated fleet and the Klingons. They're asking what they should do."

"Relay to them what I told you. Cooperate with the Collective's Borg armada and do not fire on their vessels."

Around them the battle intensified. The numbers were now more evenly matched. The Unaffiliated and Klingons slowly increased the buffer between Kronos and the attacking Splinter. The Collective's Borg armada encircled Splinter vessels, their shields nearly touching. Multiple cubes from both sides were being destroyed in the conflagration.

"The Splinter is retreating," Marina reported. "Multiple trans-warp conduits forming."

"Stand down weapons," Janeway ordered. "Hold our position close to the planet."

"Incoming transmission from General Korok," Ayala said. "Audio only."

"On speakers."

" _Captain! What are you doing? The enemy is before us!_ "

Indeed, the thirty remaining cubes of the Collective were still in system. Their intention was unknown, but as she watched, she noticed Korok's tactical sphere breaking from the group surrounding Kronos. His intention was clear, to engage those Borg vessels in battle.

" _We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. Do not initiate hostilities and you will not be fired upon._ "

" _Captain! Prepare the fleet for battle!_ "

They couldn't possibly wage a war on two fronts, against the Collective in addition to the Splinter. Three fronts if you included the Dominion who now occupied large swaths of Federation and Empire space. Korok's attack was foolhardy. "Stand down General," Janeway transmitted back. "We need your leadership in defense of the Alpha Quadrant. We cannot afford to antagonize the Collective."

" _The Borg have no honor._ _It is a good day to die! Who will join me into the breach?_ "

Korok didn't wait for an answer. His sphere opened fire on the nearest cube. The entire Borg armada hadn't taken any evasive maneuvers, and no other vessels in the Klingon and Unaffiliated line had broken formation to join him. A continuous volley of energy lances and weapons fire erupted from the heavily armed tactical sphere. The cube Korok had selected would not survive the onslaught, but in an instant, simultaneous fire from the other twenty-nine Borg ships converged on the sphere's position. There was no possibility of survival. In an instant, it was over. Korok's ship was completely disintegrated.

Again, the Borg vessels remained. Janeway imagined the Hive Mind weighing what to do next. Both lines waited. The minute dragged on and felt like an hour. Finally the comm lines again crackled to life.

" _We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. Coordinate your defense and attacks with us, or be destroyed_."

With that, trans-warp conduits started forming one by one. In twos and threes, the twenty-nine cubes of the Collective's Borg armada started leaving the Kronos system. In just under a minute, they were all gone.

#

"Mister Paris, what's our status?" Tuvok asked.

"All sections have reported in," Paris replied. "We sustained some casualties, but no fatalities. Trans-warp and the warp drive are coming back online. B'Elanna estimates we'll have full capability in a few minutes."

Tuvok nodded. "What about weapons?"

"Depleted, but recharging. Dalby estimates full capability within the hour."

"See if you can find Captain Janeway's sphere. We need to coordinate our next move."

"Understood."

Tuvok rubbed his chin and glanced about the room. The _Voyager_ crew on his sphere still had all the implants and appendages they had as Borg drones. None of them had regenerated in some time, and he would have to start thinking about establishing some sort of schedule for that. It was possible they would stay this way for an extended period as they defended against the Splinter and whatever came next. It was only a matter of time before the Splinter was defeated and they would have to deal with the greater Borg threat. General Korok had been rash, but his intentions not misplaced. How could the Borg be trusted? It was logical to assume the Collective would eventually turn on the worlds of the Alpha Quadrant to increase their number of drones. A strategy needed to be developed to address this threat. Sooner, rather than later, since the speed of events was increasing exponentially.

"Sir," Paris said, interrupting Tuvok's thoughts. "Multiple subspace signals coming through on Federation channels. Cubes of the Splinter and Collective reported near Andoria, Rigel, Vulcan, Cardassia, and Canes Valles Septum. The Federation fleet is being diverted to multiple defensive positions."

Exponentially indeed. "Maintain battle stations and prepare for trans-warp. And get me Captain Janeway."

#

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in this update. Have been rewatching Star Trek Enterprise. If you're interested in an Archer/T'Pol story... Anyway, hope you're enjoying _this_ story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	8. Galactic War

Chapter 8 – Galactic War

"Where is the Borg when you need it?" Tuvok mused.

"Sir?"

Tuvok gestured to the viewscreen. It showed the distribution of Federation and allied forces within the Galaxy. "The Unaffiliated are spread thin across the quadrant, battling both the Splinter and the Dominion on multiple fronts."

Tom Paris shook his head. "At least the Splinter retreats as soon as it meets any sort of resistance. These Jem'Hadar we're going against are altogether different."

Tuvok continued to study the display. "They fight to the last, and they seem thick about Bajor." His sphere was travelling by trans-warp to Bajoran space to aid in the defense of Federation lines. Indeed, the symbols surrounding Bajor, Deep Space Nine, and the Bajoran wormhole indicated a large concentration of enemy ships. The rest of the Unaffiliated were scattered about the Alpha Quadrant, with various Federation and Klingon battle groups. They confronted two enemies, although the Borg Collective also battled with them in fights against the Splinter.

"Dominion forces are taking advantage of the situation as the Federation and Klingons divert resources to fight off the Splinter," Tom commented. He appeared tired.

"Mister Paris, when was the last time you regenerated?"

"I got in a couple hours yesterday."

"As long as we retain this Borg technology in our bodies, we need to remain diligent in our regeneration schedule."

Tom was disgusted. "I can't wait to get this all removed. Commander Chakotay says they're already removing Borg implants from the people at the settlement." An alarm suddenly sounded and Paris glanced at the pillar near him. "We're coming up on the coordinates. Preparing to leave trans-warp."

"Charge all weapons," Tuvok replied. Discussion of their eventual liberation from what the Borg did to them would have to wait. "Acquire targets and fire at will once we're clear."

The sphere entered normal space near two Jem'Hadar battleships. Multiple plasma pulses converged on the shields, and the sphere returned with a barrage of fire of its own. The space on the outskirts of the Bajoran system was filled with coherent energy and explosions from photonic weapons. Shields on ships from both sides glowed hot as they attempted to dissipate the energy. There was several minutes of continuous fighting. Tuvok didn't have to issue commands, his bridge team was well-rehearsed after several such engagements. Instead, he studied the battle. The Federation's flagship, _Enterprise_ , was at the center of the conflagration, but holding its own with an array of smaller starships and birds of prey. The Federation ships were outnumbered, and it became clear to Tuvok that the addition of the single Unaffiliated sphere would not tip the balance. He could call for reinforcements, but they were likely needed where they were and might not reach Bajor in time. Besides, there was no Splinter activity currently in the area.

"Open a channel to _Enterprise_ ," Tuvok ordered. "We need to coordinate a withdrawal."

Tom didn't get a chance to carry out the order. From behind the enemy's right flank, a barrage of green energy lances erupted, seemingly from empty space. The effect was devastating. Multiple Jem'Hadar vessels exploded immediately. Their shields in that section must have been minimized to better protect them from the Federation and Klingon lines. The bulk of the enemy fleet turned to face this new threat, and then another barrage of lances raked over their rear defenses from the other side. In seconds, half of the Jem'Hadar fleet was destroyed. Their vessels, now surrounded, circled to engage the newcomers, and as they did, it became clear who the newcomers were.

"Multiple Romulan warbirds are decloaking," Tom commented. "I count twenty-eight in total."

"They're diverting power to their shields," Tuvok commented. Power that had cloaked their vessels and concealed their arrival. Now their cloaks were no longer needed. "Concentrate all fire on the nearest Jem'Hadar vessel and advance in-system."

With Romulan help, the remaining battle was a rout. The Romulan fleet dispersed in all directions, many forming behind _Enterprise_ and coordinating their attacks The Jem'Hadar did not retreat, encircled and fighting to the last. In the end, they were utterly defeated, every vessel vaporized or destroyed.

"Stand down weapons," Tuvok ordered after the last explosion dissipated.

"The lead Romulan warbird is hailing all ships," Tom said. "Audio only."

"Put it up."

" _Federation, Klingon, and Unaffiliated Borg vessels, this is Commander Ejiul of the Romulan Third Fleet. We are here to join forces with you in defense of the quadrant_."

" _You couldn't have come at a more opportune time_."

Tuvok recognized the response as coming from Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise_. The flagship of the Federation fleet appeared scarred, with several scorch marks across its saucer section, although the nacelles glowed a healthy blue.

" _If you have not yet received a transmission from Starfleet, the Romulan Star Empire and Federation are currently working out the details of a joint defense agreement on Earth, to include plans for a defense against the Borg Collective once the Splinter has been destroyed. I have been ordered to make my ships available to you_."

" _Is the Klingon High Council part of these negotiations_?" the ranking Klingon captain asked. Tuvok recognized his voice, one of Martok's generals in this sector, although he didn't recall his name. He had interacted with so many different captains and generals and commanders these past several days it was hard to keep them straight.

"Sir," Tom Paris interrupted, turning to Tuvok. "We're receiving another transmission over trans-space. It's from Captain Janeway."

Tuvok turned his attention to Mister Paris, tuning out the conversation between the various captains. They would be recording it all and could review it later if necessary. "What is it?"

"There's a massing of Splinter vessels near Cardassia Prime. It appears they've come back. Captain Janeway has requested we rendezvous with her battle group if we're done here."

Tuvok nodded and turned back to the ongoing conversation.

"… _advance to Deep Space Nine, since it is now minimally defended by the Dominion_."

It was Captain Picard speaking. They were apparently discussing and deciding on the next course of action. Tuvok opened the channel. "Gentleman, if I may interrupt. This is Commander Tuvok in command of the Unaffiliated sphere. We've just received word that Splinter vessels are massing again near Cardassia Prime."

" _Why would we go to their defense_?" the Klingon representative replied in disgust.

" _The Splinter can't be allowed to assimilate the population of any planet_ ," Picard countered. " _That includes those still under Dominion control_."

" _We shouldn't abandon the gains we've made here at Bajor_ ," the Klingon replied.

" _What is your recommendation commander_?" This was from Commander Ejiul. He sounded calm and level headed compared to the Klingon.

"I agree with the Klingon general," Tuvok replied. "Enough vessels should remain here in system to retake Deep Space Nine with the rest making best speed to Cardassia Prime to engage the Splinter and possibly Dominion forces there. Two vessels can accompany my sphere in the trans-warp conduit."

" _I would like for my ship to be one of those vessels_ ," Commander Ejiul replied. " _The remaining Romulan fleet will depart immediately for Cardassian space_."

" _Klang, are your current forces in system enough to retake Deep Space Nine_?" Picard asked.

" _If you leave the Intrepid and Columbia, we will retake it within the hour_."

" _Captain Chang and Captain Ramirez, you are under the command of General Klang. All other Federation vessels, make best speed to Cardassia Prime."_

 _"Kaplah!"_

 _Intrepid_ and _Columbia_ fell in place behind Klang's bird of prey, and the other Klingon vessels left in formation to follow them.

 _"Commander Tuvok, Enterprise will be the second vessel within your trans-warp conduit_. _We are ready whenever you are_."

"Understood. Position your ships behind my sphere on either side. We'll initiate the conduit when we're in formation."

#

" _This is the Borg._ _Federation vessels, engage the Splinter spheres in sector three five twelve. Unaffiliated cubes, form a line between the planet and the sun_."

"Acknowledged," Captain Janeway replied. "Our spheres will remain in orbit and reinforce the blockade above the surface."

" _Beware of Dominion vessels in that area_."

Janeway shook her head and had to smile. Coordinating the defense of Cardassia Prime with the Borg Collective as Dominion forces, also defending the planet, fired upon them as well. Extremely complicated keeping everything straight and who was on whose side.

"Keep blocking their transporters and fire on any Splinter vessel that comes close," Janeway ordered.

The Splinter kept probing the perimeter of the planetary defenses as more vessels arrived in system. Federation, Borg Collective, and Dominion. If past encounters were any indication, if the odds became too steep, the Splinter would withdraw in mass. Currently, however, it searched for a weakness. Phasers, photon torpedoes, energy lances, plasma pulses. The space around Cardassia Prime was alive with artifacts of the battle. The plasma from the discharges in the upper atmosphere danced along the planet's magnetic field lines forming bright and pulsating auroral displays in both hemispheres. The charged particles collided with the thin air both ahead and below them creating the ethereal light, and also produced a soft glow against the sphere's electromagnetic shields. Despite the circumstances, Kathryn marveled at the beauty of the display. In short order, however, the sphere shook from an impact of weapons bringing her out of her revelry and back to the battle at hand.

"That was a Jem'Hadar warship passing below us," Ayala commented. "Shields are holding."

"Fire on any vessel that fires on us," Janeway amended with another shake of her head. As she watched, it became clear the Jem'Hadar were equal opportunity defenders. They simply fired on all non-Dominion vessel. At least the Cardassians and Breen seemed to be more discriminating.

" _This is the Borg. Resistance is futile. Dominion forces withdraw or be destroyed_."

"The Collective appears to be getting tired of the Jem'Hadar's duplicity," Janeway mused.

"Ma'am, Commander Tuvok's sphere has just entered the system. He's accompanied by a Federation Galaxy class starship and a Romulan Warbird."

Everyone turned to see Captain Janeway's reaction. "Romulans," Marina Jor said to no one in particular.

Janeway pursed her lips. The last major power in the region appeared to have just entered the war. She had heard the rumors in recent days, and apparently they had been true. "Now things are getting interesting."

#

The trans-warp conduit dissipated and there before them was Cardassia Prime. All around where a hundred or more ships locked in battle. Included amongst those ships were a multitude of Borg cubes and spheres. Many undoubtedly part of the Unaffiliated fleet, but others in the Borg Collective or the Splinter. Picard could sense the Hive Mind was near, almost hear it in his thoughts. The sight of its ships gave him a deep sense of dread. Perhaps he should have listened to Admiral Nechayev when she suggested he avoid contact with the Borg during this new confrontation, but now here he was. Like it or not, he would have to face his fears and demons concerning the Borg yet again.

Picard turned to his helmsman. "Locate the nearest Splinter vessel ensign," he ordered. He then sat back further in his command chair. Securing himself for the battle.

The helmsman glanced at sensors to locate the tell-tale subspace signature of the Splinter. Fortunately, the Unaffiliated Borg had provided a method of telling one cube from another. "Bearing one three four mark two."

"Bring us about," Picard replied. "Number One, target the vessel and open fire when we're in range."

His First Officer, Commander William Riker, was manning weapons. Suddenly a spread of photon torpedoes leapt from _Enterprise_ towards the cube. Most impacted the shields and exploded, shaking the cube but producing minimal damage. Immediately afterwards, _Enterprise_ shook itself from impacts of weapons fire.

"That wasn't from the Splinter vessel," Riker said. "Six Jem'Hadar ships are closing on our position."

Picard nodded. The flagship of the Federation made too tempting a target. He was about to order a return of fire, when the comm was engaged.

" _Enterprise, this is the Borg. Move off to eight three mark four, maximum impulse_."

The Borg. Picard hesitated. Wasn't it the enemy too? Could he forgive it for what it had done at Wolf 359? What it had done to him? _Enterprise_ had just recently stopped it in yet another attack on Earth, one that had taken them to Earth's past, Zephram Cochrane and first contact with the Vulcans. Seeing all its ships now, why had it only invaded with a single cube then? Was the Borg toying with the Federation? Alynna had been right. Perhaps he shouldn't be here. How could he work in concert with the Borg? He didn't trust it. How could he?

But then again, he didn't trust the Dominion either.

"Helmsman, bearing eight three mark four! Maximum impulse!"

The Jem'Hadar were no match for the Borg Collective cubes. As _Enterprise_ dove out of the way, twelve cubes converged and targeted the Jem'Hadar that had attacked _Enterprise_. After their destruction, the Borg didn't stop there. For the time being, it ignored Splinter vessels and targeted the Jem'Hadar instead. All about them, Dominion ships were being destroyed.

" _Captain Picard, this is Commander Ejiul. We're ten kilometers off your starboard bow. Form up beside my vessel and engage the Splinter spheres out system. The rest of my fleet is about to arrive and will strike from the opposite direction_."

A classic maneuver. Picard leaned forward. "Ensign, make it so."

"Aye sir."

"Number One, prepare to fire all weapons when we're in position beside the warbird."

Seconds later, both ships opened with all batteries and phaser banks. The spheres retaliated, but soon enough, just as at Bajor, a barrage of green energy lances, seemingly from empty space, raked across the spheres' flank. Many were destroyed outright, and others were disabled and disengaged. The arrival of the Romulan Third Fleet tipped the balance.

Moments later, another message came across the comm. " _The Splinter is in full retreat_."

Picard couldn't be sure, but it sounded like Kathryn Janeway. He had met her once many years before. Sure enough, trans-warp conduits formed in all directions and Splinter cubes and spheres started leaving the system.

" _This is the Borg. We will contact you when the Splinter reappears_."

And with that, the Borg Collective cubes and spheres started opening trans-warp conduits and leaving the system as well, presumably in pursuit. In less than a minute, the ships were all gone.

 _Enterprise_ 's communications officer turned towards Picard. "Sir, we're being contacted on multiple channels. Commander Ejiul wishes to discuss our plan to defend against the Borg Collective once the Splinter is defeated. Captain Janeway wants to coordinate with you on where to position Federation and Unaffiliated assets to prepare for the next battle." The communications officer hesitated and pressed the earpiece closer to her head. She suddenly looked surprised. "Captain, the Cardassian Central Command has just contacted us. They wish to discuss terms for their immediate surrender."

#

Annika looked at herself again in the mirror. Instead of Borg armor, there was pink skin and loosely fitting clothes. On the top of her head was a short crop of blonde hair. Nearly eighty percent of the Borg implants that had invaded her body for the majority of her life had been removed, and within the camp there was a Vidiian doctor who claimed she would be able to remove the rest. She looked almost fully human, save for a few implants still visible above her eye and on her hand. She turned slightly to the side to see the profile of her abdomen. A very slight bulge this early in the pregnancy, but evidence of the new life growing within her. The baby was fully human, the doctors had told her, and so the father was undoubtedly one of those from _Voyager_. She was considering asking one of the doctors to make a genetic match to determine who the father was, but as of yet hadn't suggested it.

"Yes you look beautiful," Axum said, stepping up behind her. Axum placed his hand on Annika's shoulder. He too now appeared much as he did in Unimatrix Zero, most of the Borg implants having been removed. Curiously, however, Annika didn't feel the same as she did when in Unimatrix Zero. All Axum wanted was to abandon the others and have the two of them go off on their own. Escape from the threat of reassimilation by the Borg. He also seemed to only reluctantly tolerate her desire to carry her child to term, which disturbed her greatly. So much had happened, and she was confused by her feelings. She and Axum had been together for so long, but…

Just then, Chakotay entered the room as well. Annika could feel Axum tense, and she turned around in such a way that Axum's hand fell back down to his side. Chakotay looked good and was completely free of Borg implants. More and more of the drones in the encampment were undergoing the transformation, with more Unaffiliated vessels dropping off additional drones every day. "Is there news from the Alpha Quadrant?"

Chakotay seemed uncomfortable. He had been more distant in recent days, which saddened Annika. It was obvious he didn't care much for Axum, although the two seemed to tolerate each other well enough in her presence. "We just received a trans-warp signal from Captain Janeway. She's returning here with a delegation of representatives from various Alpha Quadrant worlds. They want to get our input and discuss options regarding how to deal with the Borg Collective once the Splinter is eliminated."

"How close are we to defeating the Splinter?"

"Projections are the Splinter will be completely destroyed within twelve days."

That was so quick. Events seemed to be accelerating. Annika stepped away from the mirror and closer to Chakotay. Axum followed behind her.

"And then the Collective might turn on us here on this planet," Axum commented. He missed no opportunity in pointing out their vulnerability and his desire to leave.

"What of the Dominion War?" Annika asked Chakotay, instead of countering Axum.

"Jem'Hadar forces are in full retreat. Most have already returned to the Gamma Quadrant through the Bajoran wormhole. Both the Cardassian Union and Breen Confederacy have sued for peace."

Again, how quickly circumstances changed. Annika marveled at the pace. How could they possibly keep up with it all?

"And so the Federation agrees that the Collective is preparing to attack now that the end of the war is near," Axum persisted.

Chakotay hesitated, but finally nodded, acknowledging Axum's point. "That is why the delegates are coming here, to plan a defense away from the fighting in the Alpha Quadrant. They also believe we'll have much to offer."

"When will they arrive?" Annika asked.

"Captain Janeway's sphere is already in system, escorting two other vessels. They will be here shortly. I've come to collect you to attend the deliberations."

Annika smiled to herself. Everyone but Chakotay looked to him as the single leader of the Borg Unaffiliated settlement here on the planet. He was a capable and charismatic leader, but also included others in significant decisions. He often turned to her for advice, with Grenell perhaps a close second.

The three of them left the room and walked down the hallway. They were in a converted section of Annika and Chakotay's original cube. It still retained the feel of a Borg vessel, although interestingly the knowledge of where they were and what it served as now made it less disturbing. Some light from outside filtered in through makeshift windows. They entered a larger room that served as a gathering area. It was already ready for the arrival of Captain Janeway and the others.

Grenell stepped up to Chakotay when they entered. "Captain Janeway has just signaled. They have entered orbit and are asking permission to beam down."

Chakotay nodded. "Tell them they are free to proceed."

Moments later, multiple transports took place, all with subtlety different energy patterns. In what Annika recognized as a Borg transport, Captain Janeway arrived along with another member of the Unaffiliated Borg. Lieutenant Ayala, if she was not mistaken. In what must have been a Federation transport beam, a balding older captain materialized alongside a Klingon general with an eye patch. With them were an Andorian, a Tellerite, another Klingon, and some other Star Fleet officers as well. One of the officers had a decidedly strange complexion. Finally, three Romulan representatives arrived.

"Welcome to our settlement," Chakotay said and then gestured to the table that took up the center of the room. "Please, let us get started immediately. If we could all take seats and first introduce ourselves."

The representatives moved to the table and began to sit. Chakotay sat at the head of the table with Grenell taking a seat beside him. Chakotay gestured to Annika to sit on the other side, and both she and Axum came up to the table. When everyone was seated, Chakotay stood back up. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Chakotay. I, along with Grenell and Annika will be representing the interests of the Unaffiliated Borg settlement here on this planet." He had gestured to both of them as he said their names. He sat back down and then seemed to add as an afterthought, "And this is Axum, also of the Unaffiliated Borg."

Captain Janeway stood next, and touched a Borg implant on her skull. "You are looking better, Chakotay," she said with a wink. Clearly, she wished to be rid of the Borg armor and implants as well. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, currently commanding one of the Unaffiliated Borg spheres. I, along with Lieutenant Ayala, will be representing the Unaffiliated Borg forces currently engaged in the defense of Alpha Quadrant systems."

Next, the Romulan captain stood. "I am Commander Ejiul of the Romulan Third Fleet and this is Subcommander Rujal and Subcommander Verook. We will represent the interests of the Romulan Star Empire in these deliberations. Part of the recently signed non-aggression pact and agreement between the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire is to develop a strategy for joint defense of our territory from the Borg Collective. We are greatly motivated to develop this strategy."

The balding Star Fleet captain was the next to stand. "Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship _Enterprise_."

Annika gasped slightly as she finally recognized the man and made the connection. Of course. Captain Picard… and Locutus of Borg. She glanced around the room to see if anyone had seen her involuntary recoil, but fortunately no one had noticed and were all focused on Picard.

"I am joined by Ambassador Shrell and Ambassador Nor Gurfosh, both members of the Federation Council. We will be representing the United Federation of Planets during these talks. Also here with us are Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, my ship's counselor, and Lieutenant Commander Data, my science officer."

Ah, Commander Data. Annika had heard of the artificial lifeform. No wonder he looked so different.

Finally the Klingon representative stood. "General Martok of the Klingon Empire." He sat back down, not bothering to introduce the other Klingon beside him.

Chakotay again took the lead. "As we all know, the Borg Splinter is expected to fall within the next two weeks. The question that is weighing heavily on all our minds is what the Borg Collective will do once the threat of the Splinter is eliminated."

"The Dominion has been defeated," General Martok said. "With the Borg Collective in a weakened state, perhaps instead of developing a strategy for joint defense, we should combine our forces and go on the offensive." He glared at Commander Ejiul. Mistrust between the Klingons and the Romulans apparently still existed.

"We can hold our own against their cubes in defensive battles," Captain Picard pointed out, "But even with our combined forces, it will be difficult to defeat them."

"Is not the fact that the Borg is essentially one consciousness its fundamental weakness?" Martok continued. "A single point of failure. If we seek to attack the Hive Mind directly, cut the head from its body, so to speak, the Borg would fall in quick order."

Axum shook his head. "You don't understand the nature of the Borg. Every drone, every cybernetic system within the Collective is a component of the Hive Mind. To completely destroy the Hive Mind, you would need to destroy all of it. Far from being its weakness, this unity distributed amongst all of its parts is the source of the Borg's strength."

"Indeed. As we have seen in this latest example, even when over half the Borg Collective was fractured away into the Unaffiliated and Splinter, the core of the Collective itself remained unified and strong," Picard commented. "It is dangerous, perhaps more so now."

"And like it or not, the Borg Collective has been a strong ally to us this past week in our defense of the Alpha Quadrant," Captain Janeway pointed out.

"You trust the Borg?" Martok shot back.

Janeway shook her head. "No. But I agree with Captain Picard. Even in their weakened state, if we initiate a full scale war with the Collective, it will be difficult to defeat and many ships and perhaps even worlds will be destroyed in the process."

"Then as I said before, we must formulate a defense against the Borg," Commander Ejiul reiterated. "One that will deter them from expanding into the Alpha Quadrant to assimilate new worlds."

"Years ago on _Enterprise_ , we developed a topological anomaly," Picard offered. "The shape was a paradox that couldn't exist in real space or time. We speculated that, as the Borg attempts to analyze it, it was designed so that each approach it took would spawn an anomalous solution. The anomalies were designed to interact with each other, linking together to form an endless and unsolvable puzzle."

"Total system failure within the Borg was projected to occur after several hundred computational cycles," Commander Data added.

"Quite ingenious," Axum commented, "but the Borg would have identified the anomaly well before that and splinter the mind to isolate the affected parts. Similar to what it had to do anyway when _Enterprise_ reintroduced that drone back into the Collective. I believe you called it Hugh."

Picard looked surprised, but didn't respond.

"What of this pathogen that created this current crisis for the Borg?" the Andorian ambassador Shrell asked. His antennae twitched slightly as all those about the table turned to face him.

"What of it?" Chakotay asked.

"How was it created? How did it splinter the Borg's Hive Mind into the three components we see today?"

Chakotay rubbed his chin. "Certain drones within the Collective had a defect that allowed them to interact in a place we called Unimatrix Zero during their regeneration cycle. Annika, Axum, and I were three of those drones. In Unimatrix Zero, Axum wrote the code to create the pathogen. I still retained my consciousness in the cube after regeneration, so I was able to use Axum's algorithms to reprogram my nanoprobes. The pathogen was delivered by injecting the nanoprobes into a Borg Central Plexus, a communications node that allows the Hive Mind to reach out and stay interconnected through trans-space. The intent of the pathogen was to allow those drones with the defect to retain knowledge of Unimatrix Zero outside of regeneration."

"The pathogen, however, had unintended consequences," Annika continued. "In addition to retaining our memories, a cascade within the Hive Mind split it apart to what we see now." Of course Chakotay's abbreviated account also skipped some major incidents the two of them had to overcome, not to mention the disabling of the Vinculum.

"Unintended consequences indeed," General Martok scoffed.

"Could that pathogen be replicated?" Commander Data asked.

"Unlikely," Annika replied. "The Borg have undoubtedly adapted. It would have no effect."

"Could another pathogen be created? One that would deter the Borg from assimilated any of our worlds."

"It's…" Axum began, but then stopped. All eyes turned in his direction. He now seemed to be meditating, his eyes closed, but was likely just thinking about the problem.

Annika realized it would need to be significantly different than the first pathogen, and perhaps carried by all individuals the Borg might encounter, like an inoculation, such that any attempt at assimilation would release the pathogen into the Collective. Everyone in the Alpha Quadrant would have to be treated.

Suddenly Axum opened his eyes and nodded. "I think I have an idea."

#

Author's note: Please review. I'm projecting two or three more chapters to go… Sorry to those who tried to read this soon after I posted. Something happened and it came up as one big paragraph. Thank you scifiromance for letting me know! And thank you dustin2 for pointing out that spelling error.


	9. Sacrifice

Chapter 9 – Sacrifice

The door to Chakotay's quarters sounded. Despite all the Borg construction material that made up the settlement, the sound was the standard Star Fleet chime. A little touch added by Grenell when he was apportioning out the living quarters. Chakotay moved over to the door and pressed the opening mechanism. The door slid open and he was greeted by his former commanding officer, Captain Kathryn Janeway.

She stepped back a half pace and spread her arms out to show she was free of all the Borg implants that had once invaded her body. "Back to normal," she said with a big smile, but then frowned slightly. "At least, mostly back to normal. When will this itching stop?"

"Give it a day or two," Chakotay replied. The regenerated skin in areas where implants were removed did itch quite a bit at first. It was good to see her. She, Tom and B'Elanna had come to the settlement a couple days before to undergo the procedure of removing the Borg implants. The former crew of _Voyager_ were all cycling through. Kathryn's positive attitude helped tremendously in distracting Chakotay from other matters. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms about Kathryn, and she closed her arms around him.

"It's good to be here, and finally human again," Kathryn choked out. "Not exactly the way we planned to get our people back home, is it."

Chakotay found a lump forming in his throat. Three years in the Delta Quadrant, and then assimilated by the Borg, only to escape and find themselves in the midst of Galactic war. Just in the past few days had they finally found the time to account for everyone, and unfortunately they all didn't make it. Most significantly was the loss of Kes, apparently during the original assimilation, and the loss of the Doctor's program. "I haven't quite made it back to the Alpha Quadrant yet," Chakotay observed, attempting to avoid going down that path again. Lost crewmen and regrets. He released the embrace but still held one hand on Kathryn's waist. Kathryn was right, it was good to feel human again, and he didn't want that bit of human contact to end.

Kathryn looked inside his quarters. "It seems like you're finding a home here."

Chakotay frowned. Not quite as he had hoped.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked, now concerned.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. He considered Kathryn one of his closest friends, but wasn't about to confide in her his predicament. After all, he had only known Annika for a few short weeks. Why should he feel this heartache about losing her when he never really had her in the first place? Besides, she appeared conflicted as well, not exactly comfortable with Axum, who assumed too much, but uncertain what to do about it. She had been a Borg drone for most of her life, growing up essentially in Unimatrix Zero. Time would tell, and he intended to stick around and find out. "I was just about to go and check on the progress of the development of the new pathogen. Would you care to join me?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Tuvok's sphere has just entered orbit. He'll be coming down to the settlement to finally get his implants removed."

Chakotay nodded. "That's right. His wife arrived the other day. She's been helping out in the nursery. We have so many children to care for."

"That's where I'm heading, to meet up with Tuvok and T'Pel." Kathryn then smiled and shook her head. "It is quite remarkable," she mused, "you've built quite a community here." She was apparently thinking of all the babies, but then turned serious again. "Tom, B'Elanna and I will be beaming up to the sphere to bring it back to the front lines. I actually stopped by to say goodbye."

"Are they still projecting the Splinter will collapse by the end of the week?"

"It's hard to imagine, particularly when you read the engagement summaries or you're in heated battles defending a planet, but that's what the experts continue to say."

Chakotay rubbed his chin. "I'm heading in that direction," he finally said. "I'll walk you there."

They walked in silence for a time, though the hallways made from a Borg cube's superstructure. Kathryn glanced at Chakotay. "Are you sure you're alright my friend?"

"The responsibilities of the settlement are taxing," Chakotay lied. "We continue to grow each day. There are now over a million of us."

Kathryn appeared to accept his explanation. Perhaps it was only in his imagination, but Chakotay suspected she knew it was something else entirely but decided not to push it. As they approached one of the settlement's nurseries, the activity about them increased markedly. And there, outside the main entrance, Tuvok stood with T'Pel. He, still fully adorned with Borg armor and implants, and she holding two babies, one in each arm. Both infants were staring up wide-eyed at the stately Vulcan.

"You have a knack with babies T'Pel," Kathryn remarked as they came up beside them.

T'Pel bowed ever so slightly, as to not disturb the little ones in her charge. Tuvok reached over and lightly touched one of the baby's head. "She is an exceptional mother and care giver," he remarked, more as a statement of fact than a compliment.

"I suppose you're glad to finally be here," Chakotay said, turning to Tuvok.

Tuvok nodded. "I will be… relieved to finally rid myself of these Borg implants and not have to spend any more time in a regeneration alcove."

"Here here," Chakotay concurred.

Suddenly Chakotay's communicator chirped. " _Commander Data to Administrator Chakotay_."

Chakotay frowned. They had started calling him that recently and he wasn't too sure he cared for the title. He tapped his comm badge. "Go ahead."

" _Please proceed to Axum's lab. We have something to show you_."

Chakotay, Kathryn, Tuvok and T'Pel all exchanged glances. Apparently, after a week of continuous research, the team developing the new pathogen had finally made a significant breakthrough. "On my way."

"Sounds like good news," Tuvok remarked.

"And not a moment too soon," Chakotay replied. "We're running out of time." Chakotay stepped up to Kathryn and the two embraced again.

"Goodbye old friend," she soothed. "I'll return as soon as I'm able."

He nodded back, and also nodded to Tuvok and T'Pel before departing. Axum's lab was in another wing of the primary building at the settlement. For the most part, the building was constructed on a single level, and thus was spread out over a large area. It took Chakotay several minutes to make his way to the lab. When he arrived, Commander Data was waiting for him in the hallway. _Enterprise_ had long since left orbit, but Data and Subcommander Rujal had stayed behind to assist Axum.

"Axum believes the new pathogen is ready," Data said. "We are conducting the final simulations now."

"Did you settle on a delivery mechanism?" Chakotay asked. It had been a source of contention early on. Originally, Axum wanted to simply reprogram Borg nanoprobes. This would require, however, everyone in the Alpha Quadrant to be comfortable with the dormant nanoprobes in their system at all times. Objections to this led to trying to reconfigure a biological virus or naturally occurring protein to serve as the host of the pathogen.

"We were able to encode the pathogen into a RNA fragment to be carried in a non-lethal strand of the Denobulan Fever virus."

Chakotay looked surprised. "Denobulan fever?" he asked skeptically. That wasn't too contagious, but could be pretty nasty.

Data shook his head. "There is no cause for alarm. The original effects of the virus itself has been rendered inoperative. At worst, an inoculation may be accompanied by a slight swelling at the point of administration. The individual will only need to be inoculated once."

That was a relief.

"We needed to pick a strain that could only be transferred if the Borg assimilated the individual and not with a simple transfer of the contagion to a drone via other mechanisms," Data added.

Just then, Axum stepped out into the hallway. He had that smug look on his face that drove Chakotay crazy. "Ah, Chakotay," he said. "I see Commander Data has already told you the good news. I was just about to go tell Annika and celebrate. I suggest you summon the others to gather in the meeting room. We have important decisions to make."

#

The graph Data was showing bifurcated at an ever increasing rate from left to right indicating the passage of time. On the far right hand side of the graph, it was difficult to distinguish one line from another. "As you can see," he said pointing to the chart, "the rate of splintering increases exponentially to the inevitable point where each individual drone in the original Collective is its own splinter. By that time, the Hive Mind has essentially been destroyed and the threat from the Borg eliminated."

"A weapon of mass destruction," Chakotay whispered under his breath. Annika, who was sitting next to him in her usual spot, turned sharply, obviously hearing what he hadn't intended anyone to hear.

"What makes this different than Picard's insolvable puzzle," the Klingon representative asked. He had been General Martok's deputy. Kor had also stayed on at the settlement after the original meeting the week before, but hadn't aided in the development of the pathogen. Instead, he had helped in the construction of other buildings within the settlement while they waited for the new pathogen to be completed.

"With each splinter, it is designed to mutate into a specific variant. It will be carried by both the Splinter and Collective until the next iteration," Data explained. "Each branch then splits chaotically, but the end result is still the same."

"What prevents the Collective or Splinter from recognizing this mutation?" Kor persisted.

"We have run the simulations," Axum interrupted. He appeared bored by the discussion. "All contingencies have been explored. If the Borg assimilates an individual inoculated with this pathogen, they will be destroyed." It appeared that Kor was about to raise another objection, but Axum raised his hand. "The point is, it will never come to that. Once the Borg understand the danger, they will cease to be a threat!"

"Now that's the tricky part," Chakotay said. He looked at all those assembled. "How do we send this message to the Borg Collective, and how do we convince them we have the pathogen and we will use it if necessary."

"It is not a matter of using it," Axum corrected. "When we deliver the message to the Collective, we say that all our populations have been inoculated. It is then up to them _not_ to act."

"But how do we deliver the message? How do we let them know?"

"I imagine they will want some sort of proof," Kor said.

"We could give them a sample of the pathogen," Data suggested.

Axum shook his head. "That wouldn't be wise."

Data appeared confused. "The simulations indicate even with this knowledge, the Borg would be unable to develop and adequate strategy, and by assimilating the pathogen, they guarantee their own destruction if they attempt to analyze it more fully to develop an antidote."

"Is this pathogen not as robust as you've led us to believe?" Kor asked with the sneer.

"It will do the job," Axum corrected. "But giving them a sample is unnecessary. The Borg digest new information by assimilation. They would learn nothing for they couldn't assimilate the pathogen, as Data just pointed out."

"Are you suggesting we send someone to the Collective to get assimilated who has knowledge of the pathogen?" Annika asked aghast.

Axum nodded slowly. "By their assimilation, if the person was fully briefed as to the effects of the pathogen on the Hive Mind and resulting deterioration of the Collective, that would be effective. Exactly Annika. That would be the best way to deliver the message."

Annika's mouth opened wide. It was clear she hadn't intended to suggest such a thing. To send someone to the Borg to be assimilated was unconscionable.

"The inoculations need to be distributed first," Kor observed. "In case the Borg decide to attack immediately."

"Subcommander Rujal and I have already created the first batch of doses," Axum replied. "They can be easily replicated and sent out immediately."

Everything was in place and Chakotay made a decision. He couldn't order someone to deliver this message, but he could volunteer. No matter how much he would like to stay, his duty was clear. "Then it's settled," he said and placed his hands on the table. "We start distributing the inoculations immediately. I will take one of the tetrahedrons and meet with the Collective. I will deliver the message." A tetrahedron was the smallest of Borg vessels, for one or two drones at most. It was built for speed, having a self-contained trans-warp drive, but had no shields or armaments.

Annika grabbed Chakotay's wrist. "No you won't!" she said, her eyes blazing. It was difficult to ignore the intensity of her gaze.

"Someone must. We're running out of time. The Splinter will collapse any day."

"We will start loading the pathogen on all vessels leaving for the Alpha Quadrant as soon as possible," Subcommander Rujal stated. "We'll being inoculations here in the settlement at once."

Annika looked about wide-eyed. The rest were moving on, not challenging Chakotay's decision. She leaned closer to Chakotay while the others discussed the logistics of distributing the inoculations. "You are needed here," she persisted, pleading with Chakotay. "You're the settlement's leader."

Chakotay placed his hand on Annika's. Her concern was what he had needed these past days. If only he could stay. Stay with her and _be_ with her. It was the one thing he desired more than anything. But as she pointed out, he was the settlement's leader. Like it or not, he couldn't delegate this responsibility to anyone else. As the leader, he had to be the one to go deliver the message and possibly be reassimilated in the process.

Annika must have seen all of this play out in his eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking for she knew Chakotay. She knew his sense of responsibility and duty. She gasped suddenly and pushed his hand away. Standing rapidly she stormed out of the room.

The rest barely registered she had gone. It was critical to get the inoculations loaded onto various vessels and to the Alpha Quadrant. Chakotay lowered his eyes and took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He turned to Grenell who was standing nearby. Grenell stepped forward and leaned down to hear. "Prepare one of the tetrahedrons. I will leave immediately," Chakotay said. He was drained and now conflicted. Annika did care. If he did return from this mission, might there be a chance?

#

Axum was seated in a chair in Annika's quarters and Annika paced back and forth. "He's gone," she said again. "He's going to be reassimilated."

"It's possible the Borg won't assimilate him," Axum suggested.

Annika glared at him as she paced.

"All Chakotay has to do is deliver the message," he persisted. "Tell the Borg what he knows about the pathogen. That might be enough."

Annika shook her head. She knew the Borg. She had been a Borg drone for eighteen years. She still had pieces of the Borg inside her. The Hive Mind wouldn't accept just his word about the pathogen. Axum had said it himself in the meeting. The Borg gained knowledge by assimilation.

"Someone had to go," Axum said, trying another tactic. "Chakotay volunteered. It was his decision."

"He felt _obligated_ to go," Annika said. It irritated her that Axum was trying to rationalize Chakotay's decision. She didn't like his emotional detachment from the ramifications of current events. "When it was decided that someone was needed to deliver this message, we should have chosen that person differently."

"How?"

Annika shrugged. "We could have picked the person randomly. We could have made a fair decision. Who knows, perhaps we could have figured out a way to deliver the damn message without someone having to get assimilated. He shouldn't have been put in that position."

"Would you rather it have been you or I that went?" Axum asked incredulously.

Annika didn't answer. Of course she didn't want to be reassimilated. The thought made her terrified. But Chakotay? She rubbed her hands together and started pacing again. It had all happened too fast. Everything was happening too fast. She had been putting it off in her mind, not wanting to decide. They had needed to build the settlement. Get the maturation chambers set and care for the babies and children. He was always there by her side. But now that he was gone, she finally realized the truth.

"What has you so unsettled?" Axum asked. He stood up and moved towards Annika. She stopped pacing when he stood in front of her and then he lightly placing his hand on her arm. "I'm concerned about Chakotay too, but he…"

"You didn't even like Chakotay," Annika shot back, pulling her arm away.

Axum appeared agitated. "I worked with Chakotay in Unimatrix Zero. Remember? Don't forget that it was the pathogen I developed there that freed us from the Borg. It enabled all this." He spread his arms to indicate the settlement around them.

Yes, but it wouldn't be the same without Chakotay. Annika started pacing again, mostly to move away from Axum. Even after knowing him for as long as she could remember, she really didn't know Axum. How could you get to know someone when all you shared with them was the fantasy construct of Unimatrix Zero? It was Chakotay who she had been with on the cube, who had fought the drones in the Central Plexus chamber, who had returned with her without question to save the others and the children, who actually saw her baby as a blessing and not a burden. She placed her hands on her abdomen. It was Chakotay whom she…

"Besides, I couldn't have been the one to go."

Annika stopped pacing again and turned to face Axum. He was now looking out the window. There were streaks of water on the pane from a storm that had passed earlier. The view took in most of the valley and the mountains beyond. She had specifically asked for these quarters because of it. He glanced at her for a brief moment, but didn't seem to want to meet her eyes. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. "What do you mean?"

Axum shrugged. "It's nothing, but this wouldn't work if I was the one who was reassimilated back into the Collective."

Annika stepped closer. "I don't understand. Why would it matter? If the Borg were to assimilate all that you know about the pathogen, then it would be immediately clear to them…" Suddenly she stopped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! You know something about the pathogen you didn't tell Chakotay."

Axum remained silent. Looking out the window at a flock of birds now passing overhead.

"Tell me!" Annika shouted.

"It won't work," Axum said.

"What won't work?"

"The pathogen won't work, not fully at least, but it doesn't have to." He finally turned to face Annika again. "As long as the Borg thinks the pathogen would be as devastating as we described, that's enough."

"This was your big idea? This is what you've been working on? You've got to be kidding."

"No one else knows," Axum soothed. "I created the parameters of the simulation, so of course Data and Rajul were convinced." He smiled again, in a way that made Annika's skin crawl. "As long as the Collective is convinced, that's all that matters." He took a tentative step towards Annika. "But perhaps, just in case, we should leave the settlement and find a safer place for us to be. Just for a short time. We could return when it becomes clear the Borg aren't going to attack."

Annika looked about the room. "We have to stop him," she said frantically.

"No Annika," Axum said, moving towards Annika and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you see? Chakotay must deliver the message to the Borg. Only then will the Alpha Quadrant have a chance of being safe. What did they expect in a week?"

"I can't believe it. You convinced everyone you had this great idea. Everyone thinks we have a defense against the Borg."

"Exactly. It will work," Axum persisted. "I think the settlement will be safe. All the children here will be safe."

Annika's breathing was becoming ragged. She had been so blind. Finally her eyes focused on the man in front of her and she pushed him away. He was risking all their lives. "Get out!" she said.

"Annika…"

"I told you to leave. Now." Her voice was steady, yet with a threatening edge. She was frightened at the depth of anger she felt. As a Borg drone, Annika had been in several physical confrontations during times she was involved with the assimilation of a ship or planet. It was just a few short weeks ago when she used her arm to hack off the cube's Vinculum. In those instances, however, she could recollect no emotion. Her feelings now were vastly different.

Axum seemed disappointed and moved slowly to the door. "I'll let you settle down," he said. "I'll come back and check on you in a little while. It will all work out. You'll see."

Annika remained quiet as he left, restraining the rage that was welling up within her. As soon as he was gone, she moved quickly over to her desk and pressed the comm. "Annika to Grenell."

There was a short pause. " _Go ahead_."

"Find me a tetrahedron. I'm leaving immediately."

" _You_ _can't go after him Annika_."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Annika, the last think Chakotay would want is for you to be in danger. He cares about you_." Did Grenell know how she felt about Chakotay too? He was perceptive and apparently knew exactly what she intended to do, but she wasn't going to be dissuaded.

"I know Grenell. I know! I have to go. If you don't help me, I'll find another way."

There was silence on the other end. Even in the short time she had known him, she knew Grenell better than Axum. Just as she knew Chakotay's arguments and didn't need to hear them when she stormed out of the meeting, she could almost hear Grenell's thinking process. He was loyal and would help her. " _Meet me in my quarters_ ," he finally said.

"I have to take care of something first, but I'll be there in a few minutes."

" _Okay. I'll be waiting_."

Annika moved quickly to the door and exited her quarters. She had one stop to make before meeting with Grenell and going after Chakotay. It was something she needed to know. Something she suspected and had to find out before she left. The medical offices were near her quarters, and it took her just a minute to get there. With all the former Borg drones having their implants removed, there were usually several doctors there and on duty. Either medical doctors from before they were assimilated, or former medical drones who retained the requisite knowledge.

One of the doctors was out in the reception area when she arrived and stopped what he was doing. "Annika, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, but I need you to run a quick test for me."


	10. Audience

Chapter 10 – Audience

Chakotay's tetrahedron exited the conduit a million kilometers from the Borg transwarp hub. Even from that distance, you could still distinguish the web-like lattice of portals against the background stars of the Milky Way. One of six in the Galaxy, this particular structure lay in the heart of Borg territory. Hundreds of cubes and other vessels moved about the system. Instruments detected multiple Borg vessels in the immediate area and scans from these indicated his presence had been noticed. It would be readily evident to them that he was not part of the Hive Mind nor the Splinter. None of the vessels, however, altered course and for a few minutes and it didn't appear as is the Borg was going to acknowledge his presence. Chakotay was just beginning to wonder what to do when a cube approached and came up alongside the tetrahedron. There was a momentary tingling sensation as the Borg transporter beam activated, and then he found himself aboard the Borg vessel.

The Borg Queen stood before him, a bemused expression on her face. They were in the cube's vinculum chamber. Interesting considering the last time he was in such a room. Two drones stood guard on either side of the device in addition to the Queen and himself. At first Chakotay thought that perhaps it was only a holographic projection of the Queen, but there was something tangible about her presence. A metallic smell that was both sweet and acrid and gave substance to her form. Her skin, what there was of it left and exposed, gleamed a ghostly green. "Two of one-sixteen, it is a surprise to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she finally purred.

His Borg drone designation. A reminder that only one hundred and sixteen of the _Voyager_ crew had survived. "Chakotay will do just fine."

The Queen bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "Chakotay then. How can I help you?"

Chakotay had considered what he was going to say carefully. He didn't want to provoke the Borg by making the existence of the new pathogen sound like a threat, but he did want to convey the seriousness of the situation. He decided to first emphasize the benefits derived from the recent cooperation between the Borg and the Alpha Quadrant species, and so that's where he would start. "Things are going well in our alliance. We project the Splinter will be defeated within the next seven days."

"My current estimate is five days, seventeen hours," the Queen clarified.

"Our cooperation during these times have been beneficial to us all."

"We of course would have succeeded without your help," the Queen corrected. "It is not as clear if the Federation and Klingon Empire, even with the help from the Romulans and others, would have prevailed over the Dominion and its allies if not for the extensive help given freely by the Collective."

Chakotay nodded slowly. "That's possible," he conceded. "But with the Borg's help, the Dominion and its allies have sued for peace, and we are grateful for your assistance."

"Species 7995," the Queen mused. "Or the Founders, as they call themselves. They cannot be assimilated, and so have been ignored." She looked thoughtful for a moment and added, "Although their Jem'Hadar soldiers make excellent drones."

"The Borg have ventured to the Gamma Quadrant," Chakotay said, more a statement than a question. If he thought about it, he already knew. He had, after all, shared the thoughts of the Hive Mind while he was a drone. The campaigns throughout the Galaxy and nearby satellite galaxies and even into fluidic space. The plans for extending even further.

"Why are you really hear Chakotay?" the Queen asked and moved closer. She shifted seductively, and yet Chakotay couldn't help but feel his skin crawl as she approached. Before he could answer, however, she supplied her own. "I believe the Federation and all your allies on those little worlds in the Alpha Quadrant are getting worried about what might happen next."

Again Chakotay nodded. "That about sums it up."

"Do you remember what it was like to be part of the Hive Mind?" the Queen suddenly asked. "To be one with the Borg?"

Her question seemed incongruent. He did remember. Of course, for him, it might have been slightly different than for most drones. Chakotay had always retained a sense of himself. Even as a drone and listening to the Collective, a portion of his mind remained independent. And of course he had also experienced time within Unimatrix Zero. Only a tiny fraction of drones experienced that.

As if reading his thoughts the Queen added, "Ah, Unimatrix Zero as well. An anomaly, but an interesting place, don't you think? I've been thinking a great deal about it recently. These errant drones, albeit a minority for the most part, can become a serious nuisance. I wonder if all drones had access to a place like Unimatrix Zero during regeneration would that mollify their thoughts for independence. Perhaps if they didn't realize it was a virtual construct and instead thought it was all real. They could live out their lives thinking they had escaped the Collective and still serve the Borg as a drone. They would believe they had their independence, and yet still be one with the Borg. A gift to those drones who yearned for independence and a life of their own." The Queen seemed to brighten a bit. "The Borg could lead an insurgency to take over the Alpha Quadrant and you wouldn't even know it."

Chakotay shifted uncomfortably. What was the Queen implying? General Korac had called their movement an insurgency when the Hive Mind first split, but with a vastly different connotation as to what the Queen was suggesting. The Borg assimilating worlds and giving their inhabitants an illusion of life continuing as normal. "The Hive Mind did not create Unimatrix Zero, nor was it unaware of its existence until recently," he felt compelled to clarify.

"But perhaps that's precisely what we wanted you to think and we've used it already," the Queen continued. "Might it be that you are still in Unimatrix Zero and everything you've experienced from that time in a chamber much like this one we're in to now is but a virtual construct and illusion? The Collective may have led an insurgency to infiltrate Unimatrix Zero in this way instead of the other way around."

Again talking of an insurgency. Was she using this word purposefully knowing the context in which the Unaffiliated used it? "I don't believe that," Chakotay replied, but all the time trying to think of specifics that would contradict her assertion.

The Queen shrugged. "Perhaps just a useful tool for the future then. Something to consider." She smiled and moved in closer. "But back to your experience as a drone. What do you remember of our purpose?"

"The purpose of the Borg?"

"Of course," the Queen said, tilting her head. "All living beings in the cosmos must have a purpose. Without a purpose, there is no meaning. Without meaning, there is no life."

"The search for perfection," Chakotay responded, as if reciting a memorized response

"And what is perfection?"

"The universe united and acting as one," Chakotay answered. He did remember, and he was also reminded of when Annika regained consciousness from the Hive Mind when he had administered the first pathogen. Establishing order was a powerful motivation, particularly when the chaos resulting from individual minds exerting their own free will could be so messy. "Order from chaos."

"It is more than that," the Queen replied knowingly. "Temporal things of this universe do not lead to fulfillment or happiness. There is a greater need within all living creatures that only can be satisfied by other means. The purpose is also a search for immortality. Most all the religions from all the species the Borg has assimilated throughout the Galaxy have had that same goal. They all tap into that same underlying need."

"Immortality," Chakotay repeated.

"You know it yourself, Chakotay. Search your memory. Whether it is unity with that Great Spirit of yours or the clarity of Logic, or eternal life in Heaven or Sto-Vo-Kor or whatever the species chooses to call it, or reincarnation as another being or creature on their world or within this Universe or a different Universe, or simply striving to have your name remembered through your children or works of literature or art or other accomplishment, the motivation and desire is from the same source. The end fulfilling the same inner need. A yearning for immortality. A hope that the flicker of life spent during that briefest of moments in the Universe is not insignificant and meaningless but ultimately did amount to something."

"Perhaps," Chakotay replied, noncommittal.

"But given the spatial and temporal boundaries of our universe, is it all in vain?"

"For those beliefs tied to the confines of this universe, I suppose so."

The Queen nodded, as if Chakotay was her star pupil. "The Universe is not immortal, but might it be reborn? Is it reset entirely or do some things pass through the dimensions to another?"

"I believe there are things that transcend space and time," Chakotay confirmed. "There is the visible and invisible. The invisible spirit is immortal."

The Queen smiled. "What happened before the Creation during what your species humorously call 'The Big Bang', and what happens after the forces ultimately rip the very fabric of space-time apart in the distant future? Does time even exist outside these boundaries?"

"I don't know for certain," Chakotay confessed. "But I have faith."

"The Borg does not have faith. It does not need it. The Borg will know," the Queen replied in conclusion. So that was ultimately what motived the Borg. It was not satisfied with faith in those things that could not be proven, but in striving for perfection, it sought immortality in order to avoid the problem of faith all together.

"That might motivate the Borg, but I'm certain there are many other things besides seeking immortality that motivate the multitude of individuals throughout the Universe."

The Queen shook her head. "But you don't believe that. There is but one common denominator. Whether petty or grand, corporal or transcendent, the underlying motivation is still the same. You forget, Chakotay, I know you. I know your every thought. You were once one with the Borg, and so all your memories are still here with me."

"Not all my memories," Chakotay said quickly, almost defensively.

The Queen now smiled again and nodded slowly. "You refer to your most recent memories from when you left us." She turned her head, as if looking for something. "Tell me, where is Annika? You two seemed to have a connection of sorts when last I saw you, or was I mistaken?"

"She's safe," Chakotay replied, although again he felt uncomfortable, as if the Queen knew more than she should. He was thinking of Annika, but of course he thought of her often. But as the Queen just acknowledged, she knew the thoughts of both Chakotay and Annika during the time when they were assimilated. Might she just be making educated guesses? It was certainly true that Annika was precisely who he would desire in a companion, and the Queen would undoubtedly know this.

"Did she choose someone else? Or did you leave over her protests?"

"She's safe," Chakotay repeated. He didn't much care for the Queen's questions.

"Back at the settlement," the Queen finished and then smiled at Chakotay's reaction. "Of course I know about the settlement of Unaffiliated Borg. Do you think I could lose track of so much of what was once part of us so easily? I know where all my wayward children are. You are all gathering in one spot. I imagine there are some amongst you who aren't happy about that."

Axum came readily to mind, although others had expressed similar concerns. In a group of their size made of up many individuals, of course there would be a diversity of thought. That was a strength and not a weakness. "We are, of course, protecting ourselves," Chakotay replied.

The Queen paused and narrowed her eyes. Did he catch her off guard? "Explain," she said simply, although the tone of her voice sent a chill through Chakotay.

This was it. This was the reason he came to seek an audience with the Borg Queen in the first place. The preliminaries were over, despite how interesting their conversation might have been, and he couldn't delay any longer. "A new pathogen. One that would be unfortunate for the Borg if we were to be assimilated. A splintering of the Mind beyond repair."

The Queen was silent for a time as she digested this new bit of information. Was not her reaction alone enough to prove he was not living in a virtual reality constructed by the Borg? "I see," she finally replied icily. She began to pace, circling Chakotay much like a predator would circle its prey. "And I assume this new pathogen will also protect the Alpha Quadrant as well."

"You are correct. We do not mean to threaten the Borg."

"But you do threaten us."

"That is not our intent. This is not my intent. I am here to deliver this message in person so that, once the Splinter is defeated, the Collective doesn't inadvertently harm itself by turning on the Unaffiliated or any of the other worlds in the Alpha Quadrant."

"You are doing this in the Collective's best interest," the Queen stated sarcastically. There was danger in her voice.

"I am doing this in all our best interests."

"And you believe we would turn on our allies so quickly after victory?"

Chakotay remained quiet. The Federation and other governments in the Alpha Quadrant thought so. He also thought it the most likely outcome, but it wouldn't serve any purpose to confirm that to the Queen.

"Your distrust of us is unsettling," the Queen finally said. She stopped pacing and again stood in front of Chakotay. The vinculum hummed softly in the corner, the two drones still standing there impassively. Chakotay had almost forgotten they were there. "I would have hoped our alliance during these recent events would have assuaged your fears."

"Our alliance with the Borg against Species 8472 didn't end so well for the crew of _Voyager_."

The Queen shrugged. "Not entirely so. Most of your crew made it home. You are again individuals and you have achieved your goal of reuniting with loved ones well ahead of the time you thought it would have taken." The Queen looked down and took a step to the side, not getting any closer to Chakotay but appearing slightly more menacing. "I will of course have to confirm what you imply."

Chakotay swallowed hard. He knew this had been a possibility. "I understand. I am not infected with the new pathogen."

"And why should I believe you?"

Chakotay paused. There was no reason for the Borg to believe him. He hadn't thought of that. "I give you my word," he finally said. "And as you said, you know me."

The Queen nodded, thoughtful. "You are brave, Chakotay. And I admire that. I will make it quick and then we will end it." She reached out her arm and two tubules ejected from the top of her hand into Chakotay's neck. Even expecting it, the contact came as a shock and Chakotay flinched. He fell to his knees and felt the Borg nanoprobes adjusting, multiplying, and assembling in his body. Was it like this before? He couldn't recall the exact circumstances of his prior assimilation. In just a few moments, he would be reassimilated into the Hive Mind. Would he remember this? He didn't know what the Queen meant when she said she would end it afterwards, but it didn't sound encouraging.

As the nanoprobes worked, the Queen seemed to become distracted. She looked up, as if looking at something else, but there was nothing there with them in the room. She was perhaps accessing external sensors or some other data interface. "Were you expecting someone?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Chakotay stammered, still in control and an individual, but with only a short time left.

"Another ship has entered the system," the Queen said. "With Unaffiliated Borg aboard." She then smiled and looked down towards Chakotay. "The plot thickens. I think it's her, and she's come here to join us."


	11. The Queen's Gift

Chapter 11 – The Queen's Gift

"I don't detect Chakotay's bio-signs," Grenell said. He and Annika stood at the control stations of a small Borg sphere. Chakotay's tetrahedron was empty beside them, and beyond that a Borg cube sat ominously still. A multitude of other vessels swarmed about the system, and the transwarp hub loomed nearby.

"Are we too late?" Annika replied breathless. There was a lump in her throat.

"It's possible he's just in a more heavily shielded portion of the cube," Grenell said working at the instrument. He stopped and turned to Annika. "Annika, we are putting ourselves in danger. It is likely Chakotay has already been assimilated."

"All the more reason from me to find him."

"Your plan is risky. It is possible, maybe even likely, you will also be killed."

Annika cringed. "I don't think Chakotay is dead, and I cannot allow him to be reassimilated."

"And if he's already been assimilated?"

Annika shook her head. She would cross that bridge if necessary. If Chakotay was already reassimilated, she couldn't allow him to remain so. The cost was too great and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't try to rescue him.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. They both looked at the source. "The Borg is accessing our communications," Grenell said.

The comm line opened. " _Annika, is that you_?" That sickly sweet voice. It was the Borg Queen and she sounded as if she had been expecting her.

Annika paused for a moment. How did she know? How could she know? "Where is Chakotay?" Annika asked, deciding to ignore these questions and get straight to the point. What mattered most at the moment was to save him.

" _We are here_ ," the Queen soothed. " _Would you care to join us_?"

"I want to talk to Chakotay."

" _Lower your shields and we will beam you over_."

Grenell shook his head. It was clear to Annika he didn't like that idea at all. He had insisted on coming along, obviously hoping to protect her. The closer they got to Chakotay, however, the more evident it became that would not be the case. They followed his trans-warp signature deep into Borg space, and with each minute, the more determined she became. She had spent eighteen years as a Borg drone, most of her life wasted. The bits of a life lived in Unimatrix Zero were but a shadow. She couldn't let that happen to Chakotay. If only she could be with him for a moment and know she had done everything she could, that was enough. She wouldn't let the Borg have him, one way or another. Annika touched the item in her pocket to make sure it was still there. "I have to go," she said firmly. "I must know. I must see him and help him if I can, and even try if I can't."

Grenell lowered his eyes. He knew her chances better than anyone. He reluctantly nodded and tapped the control for the shields. Almost immediately, a Borg transporter beam activated and Annika was transported to the cube. She found herself in the cube's vinculum chamber. Two drones stood guard on either side of the vinculum at one end of the room, and at the other Chakotay lay on the floor unconscious. The Queen was kneeling down beside him, her hand on his forehead as if assessing his temperature. Annika stepped forward but then stopped when she noticed the two marks on Chakotay's neck.

"You're here," the Queen said and stood slowly. Chakotay remained still. His eyes closed. It was unclear if he was even breathing. "Is there another message you are delivering to us?"

"No," Annika choked out. She was too late. Chakotay was already reassimilated, or perhaps even dead. She wanted to go to him. Her heart felt heavy.

"A message for Chakotay then?" the Queen asked. She smiled and looked back down at his inert body. "We had a lovely conversation, Chakotay and I. You'll be happy to know, he delivered his message. I am not interested in assimilating more worlds anyway, so your precious Alpha Quadrant is safe… for now. We can assimilate what we need in a more disciplined manner. We have a different plan for how to proceed given recent developments." The Queen then narrowed her eyes and frowned. "This new pathogen you developed, however, is quite troubling. You force us to work on creating a defense. But that can wait. For the future."

Annika was only half listening to what the Queen was saying. She couldn't restrain herself any longer. She moved quickly over and kneeled beside Chakotay. The Queen had to move slightly to make room. Annika stroked his hair and then leaned her head down to listen for his breathing. It took several seconds. She was holding her breath, but then sighed in relief. Very slow and shallow, but he was breathing. Still alive. Still a measure of hope.

"You know, Annika, you have always been one of my favorites. I care for you like a parent. I can remember holding you, soon after you were born. So precious. So beautiful."

It took a moment for Annika to register what the Borg Queen had said. At first she didn't understand, but then she realized the horrible truth. The Borg had assimilated her parents as well, and so the Borg had these memories to draw on. The thought of that was repulsive and pushed her over the edge. The ultimate violation of her very self, stacked on a stolen lifetime. She stood up and faced the Queen, fury in her eyes. The Queen was smiling faintly and Annika wanted to wipe that smile off with her fist. Instead, she placed her hands on the Queen's shoulders and pushed her away. She didn't care about the consequences, just wanting more than anything to move that monster away from Chakotay and herself. Enough was enough.

The Queen stumbled back and the two drones by the vinculum turned to face Annika. Their manipulators suddenly activated and threatening. A red laser now targeted Annika's chest. There was an extended silence as Annika faced off against the Queen, ready to fight her with her bare hands if necessary. But the confrontation never came. The Queen turned her head slightly and the drones by the vinculum moved back to their original position. "You seem very agitated my dear."

"I am," Annika replied.

"There's no need to be. Although, I have a question. Why aren't you back at the settlement with Axum?"

How did she know about Axum? And again, Annika made the sickening connection. She knew through Chakotay's memories. Through Chakotay's mind. All of Chakotay's memories were now accessible to the Borg.

"If not Axum, you know, I could give you everything you ever wanted," the Queen then said, interrupting Annika's venomous thoughts. "You could be with Chakotay. The two of you together, wherever you wanted to be. Doing, whatever you wanted to do in complete safety."

"What do you mean?" Annika asked without really meaning to. The prospect of being with Chakotay made her say it before she could stop.

The Queen picked up on this and smiled. "Join us Annika," she purred. "All Chakotay wants is to be with you, and you can make that possible. He loves you Annika."

He loved her. That's what she wanted. But to rejoin the Borg was unthinkable. Even if she wanted to, the knowledge she carried regarding the true nature of the new pathogen made that impossible. The time had come. Her final gambit. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small phaser she was carrying. It was already set. The thought of Chakotay wanting her, loving her, gave her strength.

"You cannot harm us with that," the Queen said, her continence changed. The Queen started moving slowly, as if she were stalking Annika.

"I don't plan to try," Annika replied. This was it. Whatever the outcome, she would be with the one she loved. "But I will induce an overload and destroy myself and Chakotay if you try to assimilate me."

The Queen stopped and looked confused. "You would give up a future with the one you love, the one who loves you?"

"It would be no future, our bodies used as drones. Better to die now, than a future such as that."

"I could have it so you don't remember being assimilated. You would think you escaped the Collective and live a long life together. A family. Anything you desire."

"No," Annika said firmly. She wasn't even tempted. A shadow existence as in Unimatrix Zero was not enough. "You told me once you would be happy to send us on our own way. We could part company amiably. That is what I desire. There's nothing more you can get from us. You've taken everything. What are two more drones to the Borg with billions? If you care about me as you say. If you retain those feelings for me from my parents, as you imply, then let me go now. Let us both go. We want to be together, but not as drones. Not in the Hive Mind. Search Chakotay's memory, and you know that to be true."

"You would rather die? End your existence." The Queen seemed repulsed by the notion. "There is no evidence of anything beyond this temporal life, Annika. You would die for nothing and leave nothing behind."

Annika turned and knelt back down beside Chakotay. She touched his face tenderly with her free hand, ready to activate the phaser overload with the other if the Queen but twitched. "I have this moment," she finally said. "And whatever comes next, we will be together."

#

My neck hurts from where the Queen's tubules had injected me. I feel the touch of someone's fingers on my cheek.

"Chakotay, come back to me," I hear someone whisper. This must be a dream, for it sounds like Annika's voice. I open my eyes, and she is smiling. Her face is radiant with joy. I'm on my back, perhaps on a Borg vessel by the looks of it. But how can she be here? How can I be here? Her hands are cradling my face.

"Where are we?" I manage. It's difficult to focus my eyes.

She's crying and the tears are falling on my face. "On a sphere," she says. "Heading back to the settlement."

"The Queen," I start to say. I have so many questions. I was reassimilated.

"She let us go," Annika replies. "A gift to us."

A gift? The Queen had mentioned something about a gift during their conversation. Living in a virtual construct as if it were real but not knowing. I struggle and she helps me sit up. "Is this real?" I ask. "Have we both been assimilated?"

"No, no, no," Annika says. She's stroking my face, tears of joy glistening on her cheeks. "It's real, I'm real." She leans in and kisses me. I taste the salt in her tears. "We're together. We're here together."

"I was reassimilated," I protest. What if this is only a dream. A gift from the Queen to make me satisfied. To fulfill all my desires. All my dreams. To mollify me into submission as a drone.

"But she gave you back to me," Annika replies. She grabs my hands, and then takes one of them and places it on her abdomen. It is warm and soft. "To us," she adds, laughing and crying at the same time. What is she saying? And then I realize. "Your child, Chakotay. Yours and mine."

I wrap my arms around her and bury my face into her neck. A fulfillment of all that I have yearned for. If a dream, what a miraculous dream. But this is more tangible. Physical, emotional, and spiritual. It's what the Borg lacks. They have only memories of such things, but not the immediacy of the moment. A shadow of what life is. I now have immortality in the form of a love that transcends space and time.

A precious gift indeed…

#

THE END


End file.
